El pasado del futuro
by Wavern1522
Summary: Tiempo después de completar la Shikon no Tama y derrotar a Naraku para siempre jamas imagino que seria solo el menor de sus problemas. Y tras un desafortunado incidente, Kagome, junto con dos Daiyoukai terminan en la época Victoriana y se encuentran con cierto Conde y un mayordomo de negro.
1. Prologo

**Una nueva historia y es mi primer crossover, siendo franca me siento orgullosa de mi primer capitulo, sin embargo deberé esforzarme más para el siguiente y también que las personalidades de los personajes no sean tan Oc. Solo un poco en ciertos aspectos, pero eso sera más adelante.**

 **De todas formas, no los distraeré más.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento junto con el frio y duro suelo en el que descansaba. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no podía recordar muy bien que fue lo que paso antes de que su conciencia cayera en la oscuridad.

– ¿Mamá?

¿Eh?

– ¡Mamá despierta!

Escucho una voz perteneciente a una niña suplicar mientras sentía unas gotas caer en su rostro. Supo que se trataban de sus lágrimas.

– Silencio Yuki o nos descubrirán

Oyó otra voz. Perteneciente a un niño, que se oía más seria y relajada, aunque noto un deje de intranquilidad.

– P-pero…

– Necesitamos algo de comida para que recupere fuerzas

– Pero… ¿Cómo conseguiremos comida? No tenemos dinero y no sabemos dónde estamos

–… Tendremos que robarla

– Pero… mamá dijo que nunca robáramos

– Si no lo hacemos esos hombres nos encontraran y nos mataran

–…

– ¿Y bien?

–… ¿Cómo la robamos?

– Uno de nosotros tiene que sorprender a alguien con comida en la mano y tomarla

– ¿Uno de nosotros? – tartamudeo un poco.

– Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar a mamá

– Entonces iré yo – Yuki dijo con determinación.

– No, Yuki…

– Takashi no, sabes que yo soy la más rápida de los dos y tú el más fuerte – le interrumpió – debes proteger a mamá si los hombres malos vienen

–…

–…

–… Está bien, pero no dejes que te atrapen

– No lo haré

Lo último que escucho antes de volver a desmayarse fue unos pasos alejarse de ella.

.

– Seis Fairy cakes como pidió Joven Amo

Un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, vestido de sirviente mostro una caja blanca a un niño de cabello gris-azulado y ojos azules como zafiros. Y este solo le dio la espalda y salió de la tienda, mientras que el sirviente suspiro ante el acto descortés de su Amo.

Una vez fuera vio a su Amo esperando frente a un carruaje.

– Debemos regresar rápido antes de que ellos destruyan lo que debe quedar de mi mansión

– Si, Joven Amo

– Por cierto… – frunció el ceño a Sebastián – ¿Qué estas cargando?

El mayordomo enarco una ceja en confusión.

– Estoy cargando sus… ¿Eh?

Miro sus manos que estaban cargando una caja con los postres de Ciel, y en vez de ver una caja vio sus manos sosteniendo aire. Sus ojos se volvieron puntos blancos. No pudo encontrar las palabras para describir lo desconcertado que estaba.

– G-gomen

Ambos voltearon la mirada hacia la voz. Vieron a una niña de 5 años, de piel clara, ojos dorados con pupilas hendidas, cabellos largos y blancos hasta la cintura y con un flequillo que cubría su frente, dos rayas magentas en sus dos mejillas y otras en sus brazos, y una estola blanca que parece muy abrigadora alrededor de su brazo derecho y se extendía detrás de ella hasta sus pies. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue su ropa rara y poco moral.

Tenía una falda azul marino con dibujos blancos de un gato sobre la luna creciente y una blusa blanca de cuello rojo con un moño rosa y sin mangas. Y por su aspecto parecía que estuvo en una pelea.

– _Esa ropa no deja nada a la imaginación._

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Si ambos tuvieran que adivinar, dirían que es de ascendencia asiática.

– Gomen, pero mi Okaa-san los necesita más

Antes de que dijeran nada la niña se fue corriendo muy rápido para alguien de su edad y desapareció dando vuelta a la esquina.

– ¿Okaa-san? – Ciel enarco una ceja por la extraña palabra.

– Mi conocimiento del japonés es muy limitado, pero si no me equivoco, Okaa-san significa madre

Ciel suspiro.

Justo cuando quería volver y evitar que su servidumbre queme lo que debió sobrevivir de su casa.

– Sebastián – revelo su ojo bajo el parche – atrápala

Sebastián se inclinó mientras sus ojos brillaron de forma maliciosa.

– Yes, My Lord

.

Yuki corrió lo más que podía de esos dos tipos mientras sostenía la caja en sus manos.

Había algo en el olor de esos dos tipos que la pusieron de nervios. No solo el olor, también el aura que los rodeaba. El del niño era de un purpura oscuro, pero del hombre a su lado… era completamente negra. Tan negra que sentía que iba a tragársela si se acercaba a él. Pero su madre era mucho más importante y decidió arriesgarse.

Esquivo a la gente que la miraba extrañamente y otros la insultaban. Por donde quiera que miraba había gente que vestía ropa muy antigua. Tendría que hablarlo con su hermano más tarde cuando estén a salvo.

Al dar la vuelta a otro callejón se encontró con un niño que es idéntico a ella, solo que tenía una raya magenta en cada parpado, un flequillo que se dividía en dos dejando ver su luna creciente color purpura en medio de su frente y con un semblante sereno e inexpresivo y llevaba puesto un short y blusa blanca con detalles azules.

– Nii-chan

– Te he dicho 150 veces que no me llames así – dijo entre dientes.

– Y te he dicho 150 veces que no me importa – le saco la lengua mientras abría la caja dejando al descubierto unos postres.

Takashi miro con ligero interés los postres hasta que algo capto su atención y frunció un poco el ceño.

– ¿A quién se los robaste?

Se percató que Yuki se puso un poco nerviosa.

– A unos dos extraños saliendo de una tienda

Ella sabía que debió notar su miedo. Su hermano siempre es el que se percata de todo cuando ella hace una travesura a su tío o su tátara-abuelo. Pero en ese momento los ojos de su hermano se volvieron rojos, sus iris azules y sus dientes empezaron a transformarse en colmillos y sus uñas en garras. No tenía que dar vuelta para saber que hizo que su hermano se pusiera en defensa.

Porque podía sentirlo.

Sin saberlo, empezó a imitar a su hermano y miro al intruso.

– Esto es una sorpresa.

.

Sebastián siguió a la niña que era demasiado rápida para estándares humanos. Mientras la perseguía, descubrió con el viento que ella tenía sus orejas puntiagudas en lugar de redondas como todos los humanos. Estrecho la mirada.

Ella no era una niña común, su esencia la delataba.

Al verla ir a un callejón oscuro se detuvo a una distancia que no lo detectara y vio a un niño que parecía ser su reflejo, pero parecía ser más serio que ella y llevaba la misma ropa extraña, pero en masculino. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo. Al mirar más al fondo parpadeo dos veces. Tendida inconsciente en el suelo estaba una mujer de unos 18 o 19 años, cabellos negros que estaban un poco ondulados, piel pálida y con ropa aún más inmoral que la niña.

Al igual que el resto, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota.

En cuanto se acercó más, para su asombro, observo al hermano gruñir le mientras sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus iris azules, y sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, y uñas en garras. Poco después fue seguido por su hermana amenazándolo con la mirada.

– Esto es una sorpresa

Sonrió divertido.

Sin embargo, su mirada se enfocó en la mujer en el suelo. Ella era humana, no había duda alguna, pero su instinto le decía… no, le gritaba que se mantuviera alejado de ella o que la matara en su estado de debilidad. Los mocosos debieron darse cuenta de su intención, porque se pusieron frente a la mujer y de su piel empezó a crecer pelo.

Él podría matar a la niña y la mujer sin problemas. Pero el que más le daría complicaciones seria el niño. A su parecer es más fuerte que su hermana.

Suspiro internamente al no tener opción.

.

Ciel gruño inaudible mente.

Ese estúpido demonio estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Ya pasaron 30 minutos desde que le ordeno ir tras esa mocosa que le robo sus Fairy cakes. Bien ahora podía despedirse de su hogar que lo más seguro tendrá los jardines incendiados y la estructura de su casa completamente deteriorada por las explosiones de Brad, los huecos hechos por Finni y la vajilla fina rota por Mey-Rin.

– Siento la espera Joven Amo

Escucho la voz de Sebastián detrás de él.

– ¿Por qué tardaste…? – Parpadeo dos veces – Sebastián… ¡Que es esto!

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un completo eufemismo.

Sebastián tenía en sus manos a una mujer de cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados con ropas muy reveladoras. Tenía una falda gris plisada que estaba muy por encima de la mitad de sus muslos, blusa blanca con mangas y botas café de tacón bajo que se detenían debajo de sus rodillas.

Al lado de su sirviente estaba la niña que le robo sus dulces que jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello y evitaba la mirada, y en el otro estaba un niño con su misma apariencia y estola en el mismo lugar, solo que, con ligeras diferencias en el rostro, y se mostraba estoico y carente de emoción.

– Te ordene que la trajeras a ella – señalo a la niña que empezó a temblar – no a ellos – señalo a la mujer y al niño.

– La niña dijo que cooperaría si llevo a su hermano menor y su madre – respondió con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡Que no me llamo niña! Me llamo Yuki Higurashi y mi hermano es Takashi – agito sus brazos en molestia, pero su gemelo la ignoro.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta – hablo entre dientes.

– Cumplí su orden Joven Amo – miro a Ciel – traje la Señorita Yuki conmigo, y sería muy descortés que el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive usara la fuerza contra una Dama, así que le dije que atendería a su madre a cambio de que me siguiera

– ¿Y él? – Estaba molesto que su demonio haya usado un intercambio sin consultárselo primero.

– No dejare a mi hermana y a mi madre con un asqueroso humano y su demonio mascota – sus palabras fueron directas y contundentes, y el semblante que le daba a Ciel era gélido.

– N-Nii-chan, no tan alto – Yuki se puso enfrente de su hermano tratando de calmarlo.

– Hn

El ojo de Ciel se ensancho. Lo mismo que con Sebastián. No había forma en que ellos supieran la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián. Pero ahora entiende porque trajo a ellos dos. Ciertamente no eran humanos normales. Estrecho el ojo. La única forma en que ellos supieran lo que era Sebastián, seria…

–… Vámonos

Solo eso basto para que todos entraran en el carruaje y Yuki y Takashi miraban atentamente los movimientos del noble y su siervo.

.

– ¿Aun no despierta?

– No – Takashi miro a su madre que ahora solo dormía en una cama con vendajes en su cabeza – Ese demonio dijo que ahora solo duerme por el agotamiento, recuerda que ella nos estuvo cargando por días sin detenerse

–… – Yuki miro el suelo con culpa.

– Fue su elección Yuki, ella no iba a arriesgarse a que esos tipos nos atraparan de nuevo

– Lo sé, pero…

– Era esto o que nos encontraran y nos asesinaran por escapar

–…

Yuki miro a su mamá con angustia.

.

Ciel miro shockeado a Sebastián.

No podía creer lo que escucho de su demonio mayordomo. Más bien no quería creerlo. Lo que le comento debería ser una de las cosas más tontas e imposibles que debió haber oído en su corta vida. Algo como los peces pueden estar fuera del agua o los cerdos podían volar. Lo que le explico su siervo debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero sabía que él no podía mentirle, aunque quisiera.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Frunció el ceño.

– Muy seguro Joven Amo – Sebastián permaneció impasible.

Puso su mano en su frente.

– Justo cuando creí que mi vida no podía ser más extraña

–…

–… En ese caso no podemos dejarlos irse libremente por toda Inglaterra – apretó los puños – ellos podrían traernos repercusiones

– Y ser niños es aún más peligroso Joven Amo – le sirvió una taza de té – pueden causar mucha destrucción al no poder controlar bien su fuerza sobrehumana y sus poderes, y al ver la reacción de la Señorita Yuki y el Joven Takashi en cuanto a su madre me hace preguntarme… ¿Cómo se pondrán si algo le pasara a ella?

Ciel apretó los dientes al encontrar verdad en las palabras de su mayordomo. Debía encontrar la manera de resolver esto… y tal vez… poner a ellos tres a su favor.

* * *

 **Corto, lo se, pero no quiero agregarle demasiada sal a la comida o se echara a perder. A estas alturas ya deben saber quienes son los padres de Yuki y Takashi, pero no diré como fueron concebidos y que fue de Inuyasha y los demás, eso sera un secreto por ahora. Un secreto que durara un buen rato ya que esto se sitúa antes del incidente de "** Jack el Destripador **" e ira de acuerdo al manga, bueno, excepto por Kagome, Yuki y Takashi.**

 **"** Yes, Mi Lord **" No me sentía cómoda poniendo "** Si, Mi Señor **" me gusta más su versión en ingles, es decir, ¿A quien no? xD**

 **Con esto, me despido, sayonara.**


	2. Bienvenidos a la mansión Phantomhive

**Finalmente, luego de un tiempo ausente, pero culpo a la universidad por ello, encargan trabajos del tamaño del Monte Everest y fue un poco difícil escribir en mis breves tiempos libres pero aquí esta. La personalidad de Kagome puede llegar a ser algo Oc, pero ya sabrán porque espero les guste.**

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos._

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a la Mansión Phantomhive**

– ¡MAMÁ!

Takashi levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar el grito de su hermana. Dejo el libro aun lado y se acercó con gracia en donde descansaba su madre que, finalmente abrió sus ojos azules y miro alrededor de la habitación. Era muy elegante para pertenecerle a alguien de clase media. Y la cama en la que estaba podrían dormir 4 personas en diferentes posiciones y no habría problema.

De repente empezó a mirar a los lados en busca de peligro. Sino mal recordaba se había desmayado por el cansancio en una calleja.

– Mamá

Miro a los dos Daiyoukai que la miraban preocupados, o en caso del niño, solo se le notaba un poco en sus ojos. Alarmada, se tocó los bolsillos ocultos de su falda y al sentir algo redondo soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Ella sorprendió a los dos infantes en un apretado abrazo. Luego de que pasara el momento familiar, miro interrogante a los niños.

– Yuki, Takashi ¿Q-Que hacemos aquí?

– Es una historia algo larga – se separó de su mamá y se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa incomoda – Pero, lo que le dije a Takashi, te lo diré a ti, no te asustes por el mayordomo de negro

– Yo no me asuste – gruño.

– Si, claro – se gano una mirada furiosa.

– ¿Qué…?

Antes de que dijera algo más, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y miro la puerta de la habitación. Empezó a sudar un poco mientras sus manos agarraban firmemente la manta que la cubría.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sebastian cargando un vestido negro que dejaba el frente de la falda blanco, otro vestido negro, pero mucho más pequeño que el primero, y un traje formal masculino casi del mismo tamaño.

Lo observo inclinarse cortés mente.

– Veo que se encuentra mejor – se acercó e ignoro la mirada fulminante de Takashi – Permítame presentarme, soy Sebastian Michaelis, y el Joven Amo quiere hablar con usted en cuanto termine de arreglarse

– ¿El Joven Amo?

– El dueño de la mansión Phantomhive en la que se encuentran en este momento – miro los vendajes – Llamare a Mey-Rin para que le ayuda en el baño y el cambio de su… ropa

Noto que se le hizo difícil la palabra. Pero en cuanto proceso la palabra "ayuda" y "baño" enrojeció y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

– ¡N-no es necesario!

A Sebastian le divirtió su expresión de vergüenza y nervios.

– Insisto, y también… – miro a los gemelos – El Conde quiere hablar por algo que… sus hijos hicieron casi dos días atrás – se aguantó la risa al ver a la mujer mirar a sus niños. La niña estaba muy nerviosa ante la mirada de su mamá, pero el niño permaneció impasible.

– ¡Señor Sebastian!

De la nada apareció una mujer con ropa de sirvienta, cabello castaño-rojizo recogido en dos pequeñas coletas y dos grandes gafas.

– ¡Perdón por la tardanza, es que me tropecé un par de veces!

Mey-Rin miro a la pequeña familia dentro de la habitación de invitados. Se extrañó mucho al ver a los niños. En la primera mirada que les dio, creyó que eran ancianos por sus cabellos plateados, pero al ver sus características vio que eran solo unos niños que tenían ropas muy extrañas y se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver que la niña tenía una falda muy corta que dejaba ver sus piernitas.

Al mirar a la madre se sonrojo un poco más. Grandes ojos azules, piel blanca como porcelana, cabellos negros como el ébano y unos labios rosados que parecían seductores. Es muy hermosa a pesar de que está sucia.

– Mey-Rin, justo a tiempo – saco su reloj de bolsillo – La Señora Higurashi necesita ayuda para que la bañes y la vistas – le entrego la ropa – Después de que termine con la Señora Higurashi, siguen la Señorita Yuki y el Joven Takashi

Takashi entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que comentara Yuki se adelantó.

– ¡Y nosotros por qué! – exclamo con indignación.

– Son invitados del Conde Phantomhive, y la higiene es obligatoria para los invitados

– ¿No pueden tolerar un poco de suciedad? Además… – miro el pequeño vestido con resentimiento – odio los vestidos largos

– Una Señorita como usted no debería vestir esas ropas

– ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestuario?!

– La falda que viste es muy corta – declaro como la cosa más obvia.

– ¡Todos visten así o más corto!

Sebastian enarco una ceja en desconcierto. Miro la ropa de los tres. No se parecían en nada a lo que los japoneses visten. Él ha estado varias veces en dicho país en el pasado lejano, y nunca ha visto a ninguna persona que lleve esas ropas occidentales mezcladas con las orientales. Solo ha visto a humanos, e incluso a demonios vistiendo kimonos y yukatas coloridos.

Ni siquiera las cortesanas de ambas razas han llevado puesto esa clase de ropa. Pero sabía distinguir de alguien que miente de uno honesto, y reconoce que ella no dice falsedades. Lo que le hace preguntarse…

– _¿De dónde vienen exactamente?_

Se preguntó mentalmente al mirar a Yuki jalar a Takashi de las mangas mientras se quejaba y Higurashi la regañaba suavemente mientras Mey-Rin la ayudaba a levantarse. Imperceptiblemente redujo los ojos.

Algo en esos niños les llamaba la atención. No es común ver a dos críos con cabellos inusualmente blancos y ojos amarillos como el oro.

Ellos no eran humanos.

Lo supo en el primer momento en que su mirada se puso sobre la niña cuando robo los pasteles para "su Okaa-san". Y ver a su gemelo y a ella cambiar sus ojos dorados por rojos solo los remato. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino que no había podido identificar qué clase de demonios eran ellos. Esos demonios no son ni de su dimensión ni son demonios infernales.

Luego miro a "su madre".

El aura que irradiaba era completamente pura. Era de un rosa claro que le resultaba difícil ignorar. A diferencia de la de su Amo no hay ningún rastro de sentimientos negativos que dejen una huella permanente en ella. El alma que ella posee es tan clara… tan pura… tan tentativa de corromper de las formas más oscuras y morbosas que solo él puede llegar a imaginar.

Observo a los críos que estaban discutiendo. O más bien la hermana molestando al menor.

Ellos no tienen ningún parentesco con ella. En características físicas por lo menos. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los humanos que se dejan guiar por algo tan trivial como el parentesco físico (que a veces es la fuente de muchos problemas) podía percibir la misma esencia semejante que ellos irradiaban a la de ella, pero a la vez muy diferente, y supuso que debió de tratarse del padre.

Esas facciones… mientras más los miraba más le recordaban a alguien. Pero no sabía a quién, ya que su última visita (una muy fugaz) en Japón fue hace casi siglo y medio, y no se quedó para recordar caras y mucho menos nombres.

Con una inclinación, se retiró. Más tarde habrá tiempo para preguntas y respuestas.

.

– N-no es necesario

– El Señor Sebastian me ordeno que le ayudara a limpiarse y lo haré – dijo con determinación y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mey-Rin miro a la mujer asiática llena de heridas. Al principio creyó que solo tenía daños en la cabeza y uno que otro en varias partes del cuerpo. Pero cuando la vio desnuda descubrió más contusiones y moretones que se volvieron negros, sobretodo en la espalda.

A primera vista supo que ella había peleado con alguien para ganarse esas contusiones.

Era raro encontrarse con alguien del Lejano Oriente. Solo ha tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno que otro en su antiguo trabajo de francotiradora. Pero era extraño encontrarse con una de ojos azules, y aún más extraño dos de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos, ¿Eran una especie de mezcla? No lo sabía.

Sintió lastima por ellos tres. Sin duda debieron enfrentarse a traficante de esclavos y apenas pudieron escapar, y debió ser muy difícil para ella huir mientras se aseguraba de que sus hijos no se vieran tan perjudicados en el proceso.

Sin embargo…

Si ellos planean perjudicar de ninguna manera al Joven Ciel. No dudara en apretar el gatillo.

.

Kagome reprimió un gruñido de frustración mientras Mey-Rin tallaba con la esponja llena de jabón en su adolorida espalda por los moretones y rasguños que tenían. Ahogo un gemido cuando empezó a limpiar sus heridas con un poco más de fuerza. Sabía que iban a dolerle después, pero no iba a permitir que esos hombres los fueran a vender como animales de granja.

Sintió un repentino escalofrió. No sabía porque, pero ahora se sentía aún más insegura.

El aura de la mujer que le ayudaba a bañarse de repente se volvió algo hostil. Decidió ignorarlo para no levantar sospechas. Lo último que necesita, es que la ahoguen en la tina del baño.

.

Kagome se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El vestido no le quedaba mal, y el negro resalta su pálida piel. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se libró de usar el corsé. Ella observo a Yuki que miraba con resentimiento el vestido que llevaba puesto y a Takashi que le era indiferente la ropa que tenía.

Fue una guerra casi perdida cuando Mey-Rin intento bañar a Takashi. Él se negó a ser lavado por unas "manos sucias y torpes", que después regaño por ser grosero y el aparto la mirada de ella, pero sabía que se sentía algo avergonzado, y entro al baño solo, y media hora más tarde salió completamente limpio y vestido. Pero con Yuki no hubo problemas, le dijo amablemente que se bañaría sola, hasta que llegó la hora de ponerle el vestido y ella se escapó de ella y Mey-Rin tres veces, hasta que quedo acorralada en una esquina de la habitación y ahora se encuentra echando humos.

– E-El Joven Amo está esperando en el comedor

Kagome asintió y junto con los albinos siguieron a la sirvienta por el largo y ancho pasillo de la mansión. La Miko no se perdió ningún detalle en donde estaba, lo mismo que los Inuyoukai. Nunca antes habían estado en una mansión y visto una estructura como esta. O en el caso de Kagome, no ha vista una estructura semejante, tanto en la era feudal como en su tiempo original.

Los tres miraron el retrato de una familia y su perro. Kagome se sonrojo un poco por lo apuesto que era el hombre y la mujer a su lado. Ahogo un gemido al ver lo lindo que era el niño sonriendo mientras acariciaba al perro.

Tras un poco más de caminata se detuvieron frente a puertas dobles y supuso que debe ser el comedor. Mey-Rin abrió la puerta y miraron una gran habitación con decoraciones muy finos, y en el extremo opuesto de la mesa estaba el chico de la pintura, solo que un poco más grande, serio y con un parche en el ojo, y a su lado estaba el mismo mayordomo que le entrego la vestimenta.

Ciel miro a los tres "invitados", y miro los vendajes de la mujer. Se acercó a ellos siendo seguido por Sebastian.

– Es bueno ver que se encuentra mejor Señora Higurashi – miro a los dos peli-plateados que lo miraban con recelo – Puedes retirarte Mey-Rin, y Sebastian, prepara algo de comer para los cuatro

– Si, Joven Amo – se inclinó y se retiró a la cocina.

– S-sí, Joven Amo – Ella salió casi tropezando del comedor.

Kagome estaba sentada en el extremo de la mesa mientras que Yuki y Takashi a sus lados, y Ciel en el extremo opuesto. Ella miro con incomodidad al Conde. Al principio creyó que sería el hombre del retrato con el quien se toparía, y estaba segura que sus hijos también creían eso.

Miro con discreción a Ciel y se inquietó por el aura oscura que lo rodeaba. Pero pudo distinguir un extraño brillo morado viniendo de su ojo con el parche. Discretamente, puso sus manos en su pecho y reforzó la barrera en la Shikon no Tama que estaba debajo de su ropa al ver al siervo entrar con varias bandejas de comida. No estaba muy segura si ya sabía de la perla, pero con solo ver el aura que lo rodeaba supo inmediatamente que era un demonio.

Pero… este demonio era algo diferente con los que se enfrentó antes.

No le gustaba como se sentía.

– El platillo que serviré es el Bangers and Mash

Dejo caer sus manos en su regazo cuando se acercó dejando la bandeja de comida frente a ella. Viendo el delicioso platillo de salchichas y patatas que estaba a centímetros de ella, resistió el impulso de comérselo de un bocado, estaba en la presencia de un noble y lo último que quiere es que piense que ella es una mujer sin clase.

Miro a Yuki y Takashi que parecían dudar en comer, pero tenían más problemas en elegir cuál de los varios tenedores y cuchillos usar. Tras recibir un poco de ayuda de Sebastian, comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Decir que fue incomodo era poco. Podían sentir las miradas de Ciel y Sebastian seguir sus movimientos. Como si esperaran a que cualquiera de los tres atacara de la nada. Pero ellos sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra un demonio como él. Yuki y Takashi eran unos cachorros, apenas habían despertado sus poderes y no podían manejarlos con tanta precisión, y Kagome solo tiene la energía para aturdirlo por un rato, pero no tendrá ninguna al momento de escapar, y sin olvidar que aún estaban cansados de su huida. Si deciden enfrentarse contra el…

Sin duda morirán.

Al tragar lo último del puré de patatas y salchicha miro a sus hijos que ya terminaron. Podía sentir su inquietud. Aunque hayan recuperado un poco de su energía con esta comida, los yokis de los albinos aún no se recuperan completamente y su energía espiritual solo aumento un poco. Pero no lo suficiente.

– Sebastian… lleva a los niños de la Señora Higurashi al jardín – Ciel dijo en tono neutro – Quisiera hablar con la Señora Higurashi

Los tres se tensaron.

– Si, Joven Amo

Miro a los Inuyoukai que la miraron suplicante. Al ver esa mirada en Takashi supo que realmente tiene miedo… él puede ser reservado la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando sabe que hay peligro y no tiene oportunidad, no oculta sus emociones como _él_. Ella teme que esta sea la última vez que los vea. Ella asintió y de mala gana ellos siguieron al mayordomo fuera del comedor. Antes de salir, los albinos miraron a su madre por un momento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kagome encaro a Ciel. Hizo todo lo posible por permanecer neutral. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar. El aura del Conde la hacía estremecer. Pero sabe que él es humano.

– _¿Tendrá algo que ver ese "Sebastian" con él?_

Se preguntó mentalmente mientras esperaba a que dijera algo.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre completo Señora Higurashi?

Parpadeo dos veces. Esperaba que le preguntara primero de donde venía o como termino aquí primero, pero supuso que en donde estaban las presentaciones eran primero.

– Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, y… – sonrió torpemente mientras cerró los ojos, queriendo aclarar algo más – Yuki y Takashi son mis hijos biológicos, pero… nunca me case

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Ciel con el ojo ligeramente abierto antes de volverse normal. Debió suponer que no esperaba que fuera madre soltera.

Ciel se aclaró la garganta tratando de desviar el tema.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

Aquí viene.

– Vengo de Japón, Conde Phantomhive

– ¿Y cómo gente de un lejano país terminaron en Londres? – la miro con perspicacia – Y por como los encontramos supongo que no estaban de visita

Londres…

¿¡Estaban en Inglaterra?!

Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. La estructura del edificio y su peculiar acento. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba porque ellos encontraban inadecuado el que las mujeres usaran ropa corta. Una vieja compañera de clase hablo de las ropas que compro en Londres y estaban por encima del muslo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante una repentina teoría y su rostro empezó a ponerse azul.

Ciel vio esta acción y levanto una ceja interrogante. Pero espero pacientemente su respuesta.

–… Fuimos secuestrados por unos hombres que traficaban personas – miro directamente a Ciel – Intentamos huir, pero nos atraparon y nos llevaron a su barco – cerro un poco los ojos – cuando el barco se detuvo, intentaron ponernos en jaulas, pero Yuki y Takashi envenenaron a dos de los secuestradores que intentaron violarme por poner resistencia, y aprovechamos la oportunidad para escapar – soltó un suave suspiro – al salir del barco, los lleve en mis brazos y corrí sin detenerme y sin un rumbo, solo quería alejarme lo más que podía con mis hijos

No podía mentir como lograron escapar. Sabía que engañarlos solo sera una perdida de tiempo.

¿Sus niños envenenaron a dos adultos? Si la información que Sebastian dijo de ellos es cierta, entonces ellos no son demonios comunes. Sin embargo, no son como su mayordomo ya que él no posee veneno. Tendrá que investigar de que raza de demonios son más tarde.

Y por investigar es pasarle todo el trabajo a Sebastian.

– Conde Phantomhive – miro a Ciel que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos – Dijo que mis hijos le hicieron algo mientras estaba inconsciente… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – no estaba muy segura de querer oír la respuesta.

– Sus hijos robaron unos Fairy Cakes que recién había comprado

Kagome bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y disculpa. Ella recuerda claramente cada vez que les dijo que nunca le roben a nadie cuando estaban tanto en el presente como el pasado.

– En momentos desesperados se necesitan medidas desesperadas – Kagome miro a Ciel que tomo un sorbo de té – Sus hijos solo pensaron en usted cuando robaron esos pasteles

Kagome se quedó callada. Pero internamente sonrió al saber que solo actuaron por querer protegerla, pero también se sintió decepcionada de sí misma. Se supone que ella debe protegerlos a ellos no al revés.

– También…

Miro a Ciel.

– Mencionaron algo que llamo mi atención…

Trago seco al verle sonreír.

– Ellos dijeron…

Supo al instante…

– Que mi mayordomo…

Que ellos tres…

– Que yo era un demonio

Ya no podían escapar.

Apretó los puños ante el adormecedor sentimiento del miedo e inutilidad la invadían. Podía sentir el sudor formarse en su frente y resbalar hasta llegar a su mentón al sentir la oscura presencia estar justo detrás de ella y completar la frase del Conde a solo centímetros de su oído y sentir su frió aliento.

Le costó cada fibra de no gritar y tratar de purificarlo, pero sabe que solo agravaría la situación en la que ellos están. Apenas podía respirar. Sentía que iba a ahogarse con su propio terror al tener un demonio tan oscuro cerca.

– _Aun sabiendo lo que era se enfrentaron a él, no sé si sentirme orgullosa o aterrada_

Pensó mientras veía a Sebastian volver al lado de su Amo.

– ¿Podría explicarnos eso por favor? – la sonrisa de Ciel se agrando y reprimió un estremecimiento.

–…

Los observo esperando una respuesta que no dará. Con solo mirar su aura sabía que la paciencia de ambos se estaba agotando, casi tanto como su resistencia. _Casi_. En cuanto parpadeo, sus ojos se encogieron cuando no vio al sirviente.

– Es de mala educación no responder a una pregunta Señorita Kagome

Miro por la comisura de sus ojos al siervo que tenía en la mano un flan y lo puso frente a ella dándole una sonrisa realmente falsa. Ella le fulmino con la mirada.

– Tu eres el menos indicado para darme lecciones, esperpento – ella miro la sonrisa bacilar antes de reponerse. Parece que no iban a dejarla salir de la habitación hasta que respondiera – Solo diré… que ellos pueden ver la verdad gracias a mi

– ¿Ver la verdad? – Ciel levanto una ceja. Sin comprender a lo que se refería.

– Ya veo – Sebastian se inclinó inclino un poco – ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos de que estirpe de demonios pertenecen?

No era una pregunta, era una orden. Kagome sonrió con sorna.

– ¿No se suponía que los demonios se conocían entre sí?

– Me apena decirlo, pero ni yo reconozco que clase de demonios son… ni lo que es usted – su sonrisa se volvió oscura. Pero Kagome solo frunció el ceño.

– Son demasiado ingenuos y arrogantes si creen que les diré la verdad solo así – observo fríamente a Ciel – Necesitas más que un demonio para hacerme hablar, pero algo que se… es que no nos dejaras salir de todas formas ¿Verdad?

Ciel le dio crédito a la mujer por su comprensión.

– Por ahora, considérense invitados – Ciel se levantó y miro a su demonio – En cuanto termine llévala con sus niños, y después muéstrales sus habitaciones

– Si, Joven Amo

Lo contemplo marcharse de la habitación y miro al sirviente que la miraba fijamente. Dirigió la mirada al postre.

– _Salimos de una prisión para entrar en otra_

Pensó amargamente mientras empezó a comer el flan.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo, pero no crean que abandonare esto, solo estaré un poco ausente porque tengo otros proyectos en mente, es decir, siempre e querido hacer varios crossover, aunque me tomaran tiempo, pero tengan por seguro que los actualizare.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a:**

 **Anixz:** Espero y te haya gustado el primer cap, y lamento haber tardado un poco.

 **Bueno es todo por ahora :3**


	3. Sorpresa

**He vuelto de entre los muertos, neh estoy jugando, no paso mucho tiempo, pero tengo que decir que, como saben, en algunas partes serán largas y otras cortas por el manga, y es algo largo por la participación de distintas escenas de los tres protagonistas, que no se preocupen que continuare publicando, junto con algunos nuevos proyectos, aun estoy pensando en como sera :3**

 **No los distraigo más y disfruten :D**

 _Cursiva: Lenguaje japones, pensamientos_

 **Negrita: Platica de youkais**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

– Cielos

Sebastian suspiro mientras cerraba un libro y lo dejo a un lado junto con otra pila de libros. Estaba en una habitación llena de rollos antiguos con escritura japonesa y trajo consigo varios libros para ayudar en su traducción.

Hasta para un demonio como el, se le puede dificultar aprender un idioma en el que hasta la más pequeña palabra y letra tiene un significado diferente.

En uno de los rollos vio el dibujo de un, monstruo serpiente con la cabeza de un hombre con un solo ojo. Tras leer lo que había aun lado de la imagen lo dejo a un lado y busco en otro.

Ciel le ordenó investigar de qué raza de demonios eran Yuki y Takashi.

Sebastian había llegado a Japón hace unas horas y en cuanto piso tierra se puso a investigar. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no puede averiguar de qué raza son los invitados del Joven Amo? Suspiro al no encontrar nada. Sin duda Ciel lo puso en una búsqueda complicada.

– _¿A encontrado lo que busca?_

Miro a la mujer de lacios cabellos castaños y ojos negros con un yukata rosa.

– _Me temo que no, ¿No tiene alguna otra información de demonios que tenga por ahí?_

La mujer se froto la barbilla reflexionando. Sus ojos se abrieron y fue a otra habitación. Espero por unos minutos antes de volver con rollo un poco más grande que los anteriores.

– _Este es el último rollo que me queda_

Tomo suavemente el pergamino y lo desenvolvió. Al mirarlo bien, arrugo un poco la frente con disgusto, solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan. La castaña dudo un poco.

– _¿Es lo que buscaba?_

Le sonrió a la mujer ganando un sonrojo.

– _Es justo lo que buscaba –_ sonrió seductoramente – _Y sobre el precio… creo que se puede arreglar_

La mujer se sonrojo aún más.

.

– Mamá…

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño antes de relajarse.

– Mamá, despierta

– ¿Qué?

Abrió un poco los ojos y vio borroso por un segundo antes de aclararse y ver a Yuki y Takashi con pijamas de color blanco.

– ¿Qué sucede Yuki, Takashi?

Yuki y Takashi se miraron por un momento antes de que el menor asintiera y volvieran a mirar a su madre.

– No nos gusta nuestras habitaciones – jugo con su estola – Son demasiado grandes y separadas

– ¿Cómo que separadas? Si nuestras habitaciones son continuas – puso los ojos como puntos medio cerrados

– Ehhh~ bueno si, pero… – empezó a ponerse nerviosa – Nuestros cuartos son demasiado grandes y silenciosos que no nos dejan dormir y…

– ¿Les da miedo?

Yuki asintió y Takashi solo dirigió los ojos a otro lado. Soltó un corto suspiro y sonrió levemente mientras hacia un lado la cobija que la mantenía caliente y los dejo subirse. Ella tapo a los tres y en cuestión de minutos los gemelos empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

Ella se mantuvo despierta mientras los veía descansar. Eran como dos pequeños angelitos muy cansados. Por lo que le dijo Sebastian, ellos jamás se apartaron de su lado cuando estaba inconsciente y esperaron pacientemente a que despertara, aunque estuvieran al borde de desfallecer por él agotamiento.

Sintió sus parpados cerrarse.

Lo último que le vino a la mente fue que mañana tenía que presentarse con los demás empleados y después acompañar al Conde y su demonio a realizar una compra a la ciudad, antes de caer en un sueño sin sueños.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel fue despertado por Sebastian, que luego de darle su desayuno le entrego el pergamino que "con trabajo" tardo en conseguir. Los ojos de Ciel se agrandaron al mirar el dibujo, para después soltar una exhalación de molestia ante la escritura que no entiende nada. Estrecho la mirada en su mayordomo que "aparentemente" disfruta verlo en complicaciones.

– ¿Y bien? – entre dientes – ¿Qué significa?

– Me temo que aún no lo sé, Joven Amo – se inclinó en "disculpa" – Ese escrito japonés es más antiguo y complicado, me tomara un tiempo traducirlo

–… – pensó por un momento – ¿No nos podría ayudar la Señorita Kagome?

– Podría, pero… – suspiro – Dudo mucho que nos vaya a ayudar en algo que podría perjudicarla a ella y sobretodo sus hijos

– ¿Y has investigado lo que ella es?

– Usted no me pido que investigara de ella – sirvió el té mientras escucho un gruñido de frustración – En cuanto llegue a Japón, busque por todos lados, los diferentes tipos de demonios que se conocían, hasta que encontré este rollo – le entrego la taza – Cuando termine, ya iba a ser la hora en que despertara

Ciel solo suspiro mientras degusto de su desayuno.

– Y también… – Ciel lo miro – Puedo saber que ellos no se han recobrado completamente – sonrió con triunfo – La Señorita Kagome, aunque no sé lo que es, básicamente es humana, y a estas alturas debe saber de lo que soy capaz, y que no tiene oportunidad

– ¿Y esos niños? – tomo su té.

– Sus niños… – se froto el labio inferior – No hay de qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento – fue al armario – Ellos aún siguen agotados y su fuerza no se ha recuperado, pero… aunque se recuperen, no pueden hacer nada – saco un traje y sus ojos carmesís brillaron con malicia – Mientras tengamos a "su Okaa-san" no hay nada que puedan hacer

Ciel aparto la taza y sonrió.

.

– Conque aquí estaban

Sebastian abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y vio a la familia durmiendo. Al no ver a los niños en sus habitaciones creyó que habían escapado dejando a su madre atrás, hasta que entro en la última habitación. Con su energía tan baja no supo dónde encontrarlos. Miro el sillón en el que estaban las mochilas que llevaban esos niños el primer día.

Por un segundo creyó que era un cojín blanco con flores rojas, y la otra un conejo gigante cuando fueron usados como almohadas para Kagome cuando estaba moribunda. Se impresiono que Ciel no se haya percatado de ellos, tal vez porque estaba más concentrado en los niños y su madre. Miro a dichas bolsas extrañado. Él ha visto mochilas antes, pero eran grandes, de color verde oscuro y eran usados principalmente para la guerra.

El diseño y tamaño no se parecen en nada a lo que ha visto.

Él se aseguraría de investigar lo que llevan dentro más tarde.

Pero ahora, ya era hora de que se levantaran.

– Señorita Kagome, Señorita Yuki y Joven Takashi es hora de despertar – aplaudió con fuerza haciendo que ellos tres se quejaran.

– No, dormiré por siempre – Takashi suspiro mientras se tapaba la cabeza.

– 5 minutos más mamá, no queremos ir a la escuela

– Es sábado, le tendré listo las cuentas e informes para el lunes Hashimoto-sama – Kagome murmuro mientras volvía a dormir.

Sus ojos se volvieron puntos al escuchar lo que susurraban en sueños. Es oficial, ellos sin duda son seres muy extraños y lo que dicen no tiene sentido. Es como si le hubieran hablado en un idioma desconocido.

A las niñas no se les permite la misma educación que a los niños, y a las mujeres no se les permite trabajar como contador.

– _Muy extraño_

Dejo eso de lado, hablo y aplaudió con más fuerza hasta que finalmente se despertaron. Aturdidos y desorientados, pero despertados. Con los ojos cerrados Yuki abraso a su madre.

– Okaa-san, tuve un sueño raro – hablo un poco lento – Soñé que fuimos secuestrados y que estábamos en una mansión con un niño y su demonio mascota – cuando abrió los ojos completamente vio a Sebastian que le sonrió y le saludo con la mano – Ahhh~ ¿Por quéééé~? – arrastro la palabra e inclino su cabeza en protesta.

– Es hora de levantarse – Sebastian miro a Kagome – Ya casi es hora de que partamos

– Partir ¿A dónde? – Takashi frunció el ceño.

– Su madre nos acompañara a la ciudad por un encargo del Joven Amo – hablo mientras recibía una mirada dudosa – Pero primero, les presentare a los empleados luego de que se cambien y después yo les preparo algo de comer

– No es necesario

Sebastian miro a la japonesa.

– Después de arreglarnos y presentarnos yo preparare el desayuno, además… – frunció el ceño – Yo se los gustos de mis hijos

Sebastian parpadeo para luego sonreír.

– Por supuesto – se inclinó y tomo el pomo de la puerta – Con permiso

Esperaron unos minutos y después el trio suspiro. No se puede respirar con un ser que puede matarte y/ o devorarte en cualquier momento.

– ¿En serio tienes que ir? – Yuki tenía un semblante preocupado.

– Tenemos que hacer lo que nos dicen por ahora, por el bien de los tres – Kagome frunció el ceño – Pero a la menor señal de algo raro, huiremos en cuanto nos den la espalda

Ellos asintieron.

.

En la cocina estaba un hombre con el cabello rubio, ojos turquesas y un cigarrillo en la boca. Un joven con cabello rubio, pinzas en el cabello y grandes ojos verdes. Un anciano con un monóculo y ropa de sirviente, y por ultimo Mey-Rin, estaban acomodados en línea y miraban con curiosidad a los tres "invitados" del Conde.

Kagome llevaba puesto un vestido, con su falda color negra y el gipó azul con encajes azul negros. Takashi tenía un traje semejante al anterior, pero en gris-niebla. Pero Yuki… intento escapar de usar un vestido rosa con moños guindos, pero Takashi la atrapo usando su estola antes de que fuera más lejos. Y ahora se encuentra refunfuñando con los brazos cruzados. Kagome suspiro internamente. Ella era casi tan terca y obstinada como ella, incluso si hay peligro que la amenace.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos Señor Sebastian? – Finnian dijo alegremente.

– Ellos son huéspedes del Joven Amo – hablo con su voz sedosa – Señorita Kagome Higurashi, Señorita Yuki y Joven Takashi les presentare a Finnian el jardinero – señalo al joven – Él es Bardroy el cocinero – mostró al hombre que fumaba – Ya conocieron anteriormente a Mey-Rin – la sirvienta saludo con la mano – Y finalmente, él es Tanaka, administrador de la casa Phantomhive y la compañía, también antiguo mayordomo personal del anterior Conde – señalo al anciano, que de la nada, se "encogió" y tomo un sorbo de té verde.

–… ¿De dónde saco el té? – Yuki pregunto y la respuesta que obtuvo de Mey-Rin fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Antes de que preguntara otra cosa, Bard se acercó a su madre y empezó a inspeccionar su rostro haciendo que ella sudara por la cercanía y fruncir un poco la nariz por el olor a tabaco. El rubio luego paso la mirada a los gemelos y haciendo que la niña se ocultara detrás de su hermano.

– No son de por aquí ¿Verdad? – se apartó de los tres – ¿De dónde son? ¿Australia? ¿China? ¿Vietnam, tal vez?

– Somos de Japón – Kagome les dio una sonrisa haciéndolos sonrojar un poco.

– Wow, es la primera vez que veo a personas del Lejano Oriente – Finni sonrió radiante.

– Y es la primera vez que veo a una de ojos azules – Bard sonrió a los gemelos – Y también ver niños de cabellos blancos y ojos como el oro ¿Qué son esas marcas?

– ¿Son una especie de mezcla? – Mey-Rin no pudo evitar esta vez la pregunta.

– Se ven muy apegados a ti Señorita Kagome – Finni se puso en cuclillas mientras los gemelos se refugiaron detrás de Kagome – ¿Son tus hermanos o algo así?

Kagome sudo un poco ante la pregunta que esperaba. Ella esperaba que Sebastian les hubiera dicho algo. Frunció el labio al verlo sonreír como si nada pasara. El maldito demonio disfrutaba de esto.

– Ellos son Yuki y Takashi Hugurashi… – les dio una sonrisa – Y yo… soy su madre

Por un segundo los vio bien, y los vio asentir mientras sonreían (O en el caso de Tanaka tomaba un sorbo de su té). Hasta que sus palabras fueron finalmente procesadas y se volvieron tan blancos como una sábana. Ella sabía lo que venía. Los tres se taparon los oídos.

3

2

1

– Ho Ho Ho

Esa risa del sirviente fue acompañada, segundos después con un ensordecedor grito de los 3 empleados. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, mientras que los Daiyoukais gruñeron bajo por los gritos que lastimaban sus sensibles oídos.

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

– ¡ES EN SERIO!

– ¡EL SEÑOR SEBASTIAN NUNCA DIJO QUE ERAN TUS HIJOS!

– ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

– ¡ERES MUY JOVEN PARA SER MAMÁ!

– ¡ESO ES LEGAL!

– ¿SEÑORITA? ¡NO ESTAS CASADA!

– ¡UNA MADRE SOLTERA!

– PERO ELLOS NO SE PARECEN A USTED ¿SE PARECEN AL PADRE?

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Kagome por cada pregunta que le hacían. Miro a Sebastian que tenía su mano sobre su boca y reprimió un insulto. Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando las preguntas se volvieron un poco más personales el demonio intervino.

– Disculpen, pero están poniendo incomoda a la Señorita Kagome

Los tres miraron a Kagome que parecía apenada, y Yuki y Takashi tenían un semblante algo… hostil.

– Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono por haber tocado un nervio sensible.

– E-Esta bien

Sebastian rompió la incómoda atmosfera con una tos fingida.

– Si tienen tiempo para presentaciones, entonces vuelvan al trabajo – una vez que se fueron miro a Kagome – Me disculpo por eso, a veces suelen ser…

– Entrometidos – dijo mordazmente Takashi mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Takashi – regaño suavemente.

Sebastian casi levanto una ceja. Según la información que acaba de recopilar, parece… que los tres tienen cierta aversión con respecto al padre. Sin embargo…

Cuando Mey-Rin menciono la palabra "padre" el aura de Kagome se llenó por un muy, muy breve momento de miedo y desesperación.

Esa desesperación que solo pocos pueden sentir el verdadero horror después de haber experimentado algo realmente traumático que los pueden dejar marcados toda la vida y sin la esperanza de que vuelvan a ser los mismos.

– _Parece que le tiene pavor al presunto padre_

Suspiro internamente.

Por poco pierde el control de sí mismo y casi deja que su hambre lo controle.

Ver un alma tan pura ser manchada por tal desespero era algo demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar. Un alma así…

Lo mantendría saciado por años.

Las miradas que le dieron los gemelos no las paso por alto, pero… no hicieron más que incitar su apetito. Por lo general no le interesan las almas de otros demonios, pero…

– _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

Pensó oscuramente mientras se retiraba y empezaba a preparar el carruaje.

.

Los puños de la japonesa temblaron un poco. Decir que estaba incomoda era un eufemismo. Después de haberles dado el desayuno a los gemelos, se fue con el Conde y su mayordomo por el encargo. Desde que salió del carruaje hacia la tienda de bastones varios hombres se detuvieron a verla, y no tenía que ser genio para sentir sus miradas libidinosas.

No se sintió aliviada hasta que entro en la tienda.

Al entrar vio a un hombre mayor que estaba limpiando una macana. En cuanto los vio lo dejo a un lado.

– Bienvenido niño – hablo – ¿Estas en una diligencia de tu padre?

El aura de Ciel creció un poco cuando frunció el entrecejo haciéndola un poco tensa.

– Disculpe – Sebastian sonrió mientras saco un papel – Estamos aquí para recoger el bastón del Joven Amo – le señalo con la palma de su mano.

– Ah, así que ustedes son los propietarios de este bastón – miro el papel – ¿Exactamente qué tipo de persona usaría este bastón? No podría ser ese niño

Mientras miraba la esencia de Ciel aumentar por cada palabra que ese hombre decía, en un rápido movimiento Sebastian apunto la macana al rostro del dueño dejándolo en shock por la sorpresa y el miedo.

– No se curva. Es un muy buen bastón fabricado – le entrego una bolsa llena – Esto debería cubrir la fabricación

Luego de salir de la tienda miro a los alrededores mientras ignoraba la conversación que tenía el Conde con su demonio. Todo parecía más viejo a comparación con las imágenes que ha visto del Londres moderno, y eso solo confirmo la teoría que la tenía inquieta.

– ¡Mira, mami!

Se desvió por la voz de un niño y lo vio con su madre frente a una ventana de tienda de juguetes. Se acercó y observo los muñecos de peluche, dulces, chocolates y otras variedades de juguetes. Miro el logo que estaba más al fondo de la tienda.

– ¿Phantom?

– La compañía Phantom del Joven Amo, Señorita Kagome

Casi salto cuando escucho la vos del demonio justo detrás de ella. Al voltear vio que Ciel no estaba tan contento por haberse alejado de ellos, y Sebastian… solo sonrió. Ella parpadeo en comprensión.

– ¿Phantom, de Phantomhive? – ladeo la cabeza y volteo a los lados –… Veo que está en casi todo

– No habrá ni un solo día que no veas ese nombre

Tras las palabras de Sebastian comenzaron su camino al carruaje con destino a la mansión. Antes de marcharse, le dio una última mirada a los juguetes.

.

Takashi estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión mirando a los alrededores y buscando una salida. Si van a quedarse aquí por tiempo indefinido debería saber en qué consiste este lugar en caso de que deban escapar.

– **¿Por qué no matas a los sirvientes primero? Así nos darían menos problemas – hablo una voz en su cabeza.**

– Cállate Sairento – gruño bajo no arriesgándose a que lo escuchen.

Sairento es la bestia interna que posee Takashi. Mientras que la bestia que reside en su hermana se llama Hakai. Cuando fueron encontrados y llevados a ese lugar, su bestia gritaba que debían luchar, pero se retractó al recordarle que su madre estaba inconsciente y no tenían fuerza para pelear. Sabía que Yuki debió tener la misma controversia con su bestia.

Sus yokis aún no están completos, pero recobraron algo de energía al descansar y haber comido algo, pero solo tenían lo suficiente para defenderse nada más. Suspiro internamente. Este lugar era muy grande para poder escapar sin que sospechen de ello.

– Aunque encontremos una salida… – sus ojos se estrecharon – No hay garantía de que salgamos con vida

 _Desgarro_

Mientras seguía estudiando su entorno escucho el desgarramiento de la tela. Miro una puerta entre abierta en la que provenía ese ruido. Al entrar vio a Yuki rompiendo su vestido hasta las rodillas mientras comía una pierna de pollo crudo, y en la cama estaban otros dos casi tan rotos como el que usaba su hermana, y el vestido que uso su madre antes, en el mismo estado. Esta vez no oculto su descontento.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se cruzó de brazos.

Yuki volteo a verlo mientras terminaba lo último del pollo dejando el hueso descuidadamente en el suelo.

– Hola Nii-chan – sonrió dejando al descubierto sus grandes caninos.

– Responde – gruño haciendo que su hermana haga un puchero.

– Me canse de esta ropa tan anticuada y la estoy arreglando a mi gusto – miro sus piernas descubiertas – Estoy segura que nuestra Okaa-san se siente igual

– ¡No lo creo!

Ella se encogió ante el grito de su hermano. El menor miro el vestido desgarrado y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Cosa que altero a Yuki, porque cuando él suelta un suspiro así, quiere decir que hizo algo muy estúpido.

– ¿Sabes que si rompes la propiedad de este sujeto solo le dará un motivo más para tenernos aquí?

Y ahí estaba.

De inmediato tomo la parte que estaba en el suelo, lo junto con lo que tenía puesto, y esperando a que milagrosamente se juntaran y quedara como nuevo, cosa que no es posible.

– ¿¡Donde está el pegamento!?

Negó con la cabeza por las idioteces de su hermana mayor.

– ¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste romperlo? – dijo entre dientes.

– ¡Que mi cara ya no chocaría contra el suelo, en eso estaba pensando! – exclamo mientras continuaba su infructífero trabajo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, antes de dormir vio el rostro de Yuki con ligeros rasguños antes de que sanaran. Dudaba que fue ese demonio mascota, ya que no había rastros de su desagradable aroma en ella. Ahora sabe por qué.

– Has pasado mucho tiempo con el tío Inuyasha

Finalmente hablo.

– ¡No metas al tío Inuyasha en esto!

Pero Takashi solo medio cerro los ojos en respuesta.

– ¡¿AAAAACKK?!

En canto escucharon ese grito se pusieron en alerta. Yuki dejo la ropa y preparo su látigo venenoso y Takashi haciendo lo mismo. Salieron al pasillo y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. Al ver la puerta principal salieron en dirección al jardín en donde era el origen de ese chillido.

No sentían una presencia o aroma de un demonio o alguien potencialmente peligroso que pueda matarlos, pero en cuanto llegaron al jardín y vieron la pala de Finni sintieron escalofríos recorrer las espaldas de los Daiyoukais volviéndolos muy tensos.

– Nii-chan… – miro a todos lados.

– Lo se

Siguieron observando, pero no encontraron nada.

– **¡Corre! ¡Sea lo que sea está muy cerca de nosotros! – Sairento rugió mientras trataba de tomar el control.**

– **¡Huye! ¡Esto no se parece en nada a lo que he sentido antes! – Hakai grito mientras luchaba contra la jaula que la suprimía.**

Los gemelos estaban reprimiendo sus bestias, si salían nada bueno saldrá de ello. Ellos se sintieron felices de que su madre estuvo orgullosa que pudieran comunicarse y controlar sus bestias, pero les dijo que no la dejen salir a menos que sea en una situación muy arriesgada.

Antes de que dijeran nada, unas manos los agarraron por sus cuellos.

.

Kagome salió del carruaje con cuidado, y negándose a recibir ayuda de Sebasian. Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y miro a su alrededor. Esa esencia no se sentía como la de un youkai, pero sin duda era algo que debe tenerse cuidado.

– Señorita Kagome ¿Sucede algo?

Giro la cabeza hacia Sebastian y enarco una ceja. ¿Qué no puede sentir esta atmósfera?

– _Siempre creí que todos los demonios tenían sentidos más agudos que los humanos – suspiro internamente – Veo que me equivoque_

– No, no sucede nada – se acercó al lado de Ciel – Perdón por la espera

– Es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien Señorita Kagome – volteo a verla mientras abría la puerta.

Reprimió un insulto al ver su estúpida sonrisa. Pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta, tanto Ciel como ellas quedaron en shock.

– ¿…? Qué suced… ¿¡…!?

Sebastian quedo igual de shockeado como los dos. La mansión estaba súper brillante. Globos de corazón, muñecos de felpa, listones y otras decoraciones adornaban la mansión entera.

– ¿Esto es un sueño? – Kagome miro las decoraciones.

– Mi mansión…

– Qué diablos… ¿¡Es esto!?

– Esto es chocante – Kagome le hablo a nadie en particular.

– Mi mansión…

El aturdimiento del trio desapareció cuando escucharon pasos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su dirección. Rápidamente aparto a Ciel de su mayordomo al ver dos figuras chocar contra el mayordomo y resistió el impulso de reír. Bard tenía puesto un babero, Finni orejas y patas de conejo, y Mey-Rin, bueno… ella estaba como siempre y supuso que solo siguió el juego para tener contacto con el sirviente.

– ¿¡Que está pasando!? – miro con más detalle a la servidumbre y sudo – Más bien… ¿Qué es esa apariencia de ustedes dos?

– ¡Ve y pregúntale a esa loca! – Bard señalo entre dientes a la puerta entre abierta.

Los tres se miraron por un momento antes de ir a esa dirección. Al acercarse, la miko escucho la voz de una niña. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Tanaka con rizos y llevar puesto un vestido. Antes de que dijera nada algo amarillo tomo a Ciel.

– E… Elizabeth

– ¡Dime Lizi! ¿¡Siempre te lo estoy diciendo?! – empezó a frotar su mejilla con la de el – ¡Justo como pensé, no importa cuántas veces te miré, tu eres el mejor de lo más lindoooo! – se detuvo y pensó por un momento – Bueno, también estaban esos dos niños, pero tú eres el mejor

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cabeza al ver a una niña rubia con coletas dándole un abrazo de muerte a Ciel. Se estremeció al escuchar sus huesos romperse, pero también aguanto las ganas de burlarse. Pero su mente proceso lo último y empezó a entrar en pánico.

– Disculpa… ¿Elizabeth-sama? – la rubia la miro raro – ¿Pero a que niños se refiere?

– ¡Unos niños albinos muy lindos! ¡Y sus estolas parecían tan lindas y suaves! – sonrió – Aunque me asusté mucho cuando el niño me dijo que iba a devorarme si me veía de nuevo, pero se veía tan lindo. Cuando quería ponerles listones para recoger sus cabellos, el niño y esa niña escaparon – hizo un puchero, pero parpadeo dos veces y ladeo la cabeza – Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?

– Soy Kagome Higurashi – hizo una reverencia – Soy invitada del Conde y madre de esos niños

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron.

– ¿¡SU MADRE!? – se encogió por el grito – ¿¡PERO PARECES TAN JOVEN!? ¿¡NO PARECES TENER MÁS DE VEINTE¡?

– Gracias

– ¿Y el Sr. Higurashi? – enarco una ceja – No lo he visto por ningún lado

–… No hay Señor Higurashi, Elizabeth-sama, yo aún soy Señorita – sonrió – Y le agradecería mucho que no lo mencionara de nuevo

Elizabeth sudo un poco al ver la fría sonrisa de Kagome. Mientras que Ciel (luego de recuperarse de su experiencia cercana a la muerte) enarco una ceja ante esa sonrisa, que era una clara advertencia que no quiere que toquen ese tema. Sus ojos miraron a su Mayordomo que solo estaba sonriendo.

Ya le dará respuestas más tarde.

– De todas formas – se calmó – ¿A dónde huyeron?

– ¿A dónde…? – se froto el labio y señalo las escaleras – Creo que en algún lado de los pisos de arriba. Los busque para ponerles sus listones, pero son muy buenos escondiéndose

Kagome sintió el aura de sus hijos en una habitación. Y sus auras eran grandes. Ya sea por la ira o la humillación, o ambos.

– Con su permiso, no tardo

Todos miraron a Kagome ir por las escaleras.

.

Se ausento solo por un momento mientras traía consigo a los gemelos. Cuando los vio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de ellos.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Mey-Rin, Bard y Finni apilados en el suelo. Pero tembló al ver el aura azul de Sebastian con un gorro rosado con flores.

El karma es hermoso, no hay duda de ello.

En cuanto su presencia se hizo evidente, todos voltearon y vieron a la pequeña familia bajar las escalares. Ciel se sintió incomodo al ver a la niña vestida con un kimono corto de color negro con pétalos de sakura y sandalias, que sostenía la mano de Kagome.

– ¿Por qué la señorita Yuki lleva puesta esa ropa? – Ciel dijo entre dientes.

– Yo estoy aquí…

– ¿Eh?

Todos voltearon al origen de la voz y vieron a Yuki con un vestido azul, decorado con rosas del mismo color, encajes blancos, zapatos de tacón alto y una sombrilla que hacia juego. No hace falta decir que ella tenía el rostro rojo y en la comisura de sus ojos había pequeñas lágrimas.

los ojos de Ciel se abrieron.

– Si eres la Señorita Yuki, entonces…

Ciel tuvo que fruncir los labios para que no dejar escapar su carcajada que amenazaba con salir. En cambio, los Inuyoukai solo temblaban por la vergüenza que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, y solo querían despedazar a la responsable de que se sintieran de esa forma. Sebastian (aun depresivo por el sombrero) sintió la sed de sangre de los críos y estuvo mirando sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no podía leer el ambiente.

– ¡Adorable! ¡Son definitivamente adorables! – agito los brazos y saco unos listones – ¡Vengan para que termine de ponerlos liiinddooooss~!

Takashi y Yuki ya tuvieron suficiente. Esa niña les despojo de su orgullo y su dignidad, y no iban a permitir que los siguiera humillando de esa forma y menos cuando hay personas que puedan ver tal acto de bajeza hacia ellos. Sairento y Hakai estaban más que de acuerdo con ellos en eliminar la amenaza rubia.

– ¡Elizabeth-sama!

La niña miro con sorpresa a la japonesa que se puso al frente de los gemelos impidiéndole el paso.

– Lo siento Elizabeth-sama, pero… – le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Yuki y Takashi, son aún muy jóvenes, y no les gusta que los vistan un extraño – froto la cabeza de sus niños – ¿No se asustaría si un extraño de la nada empezará a vestirle como si fuera alguien conocido?

La rubia parpadeo dos veces y se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, pero pensó en algo más.

– ¿Cuántos años tienen?

– Tienen tres años

– ¡¿TRES?!

Todos quedaron intrigados ante ese nuevo conocimiento. Miraron una y otra vez a los gemelos que estaban escondidos detrás de su madre que aparentaban tener una edad que en realidad no tenían. Ellos no se parecen tener tres años sino más.

– ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

– ¡PARECEN DE SEIS!

– ¿¡QUÉ LES DAS DE COMER!?

– Bueno… – Kagome se rasco un poco la cabeza – Ellos… son de crecimiento rápido

–… Si así están solo con tres años, ¿Qué tan grandes serán cuando cumplan 12?

Ciel parecía que hubiera recibido un disparo por las palabras de Bard. Él era como casi dos cabezas más pequeño que ellos cuando tuvo tres. Si crecen a ese ritmo, serán mucho más grandes que él para cuando lleguen a los 8 o 9. En su mente aparecieron dos adultos sonriendo con sorna y soberbia a él y mencionando lo "diminuto" que era.

Kagome (con gotas en la cabeza), notando el ambiente y el aura azul depresiva de Ciel que lo rodeaba sin ninguna explicación aparente, decidió romperlo.

– A todo esto… ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Phantomhive-sama?

– Si me permite… – miro a Sebastian – La dama Elizabeth es del Joven Amo su prometida

El choque no solo fue para ella, la demás servidumbre también fue víctima de ello. Eso no lo esperaba. No es que sea raro los matrimonios de conveniencia. Incluso en su tiempo se ve cuando se trata de juntar los hijos de empresas poderosas, y si no mal recordaba, en la época Victoriana son algo común. Después de un ensordecedor grito de parte de los empleados miro a la "pareja", que prácticamente Elizabeth arrastro a Ciel para enseñarle como quedo el resto de su mansión.

Lo pensó antes y lo pensara de nuevo.

El karma es hermoso.

Ella se quedó en donde estaba mientras Ciel era llevado a otro lugar por su prometida y Sebastian lo seguía de cerca.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Cuando sintió el aura de sus hijos y supo que estaban por transformarse, noto algo saliendo de las mangas del mayordomo, pero cuando los interrumpió, el oculto el artículo de nuevo en sus mangas. Si no hubiera detenido a los gemelos a tiempo… ella se habría quedado más sola de lo que estaba en ese lugar, y también… el infierno se desataría.

.

Después de calmar y vestir apropiadamente a Takashi y a Yuki (a duras penas para ella por el vestido largo) bajaron a la sala y vieron a Bard, Finni y a Tanaka vestidos de forma ridícula mientras que Elizabeth estaba girando a Ciel (literalmente) mientras comentaba lo "adorable" que se ve.

Cuando la rubia los vio dirigió la mirada a los gemelos que rápidamente se ocultaron detrás de ella. El vestido de Yuki era de un morado oscuro con un gran moño blanco en la espalda y de la rodilla para abajo era negro. Takashi llevaba puesto un tailcoat negro que estaba abrochado y ocultaba una camisa blanca, pantalón gris con botones negros a los lados de este y zapatos negros.

La rubia suspiro al verlos.

– ¡Adorables! – se acercó a ellos – Esa ropa les queda muy bien, y con el blanco de sus cabellos hacen una buena combinación, pero… – miro las boas – ¿No se verían más lindos sin eso? Aunque… con solo verlos quiero tocarlos

Los gemelos retrocedieron unos pasos al ver a Elizabeth acercarse para tocar sus boas. Solo su madre y su abuela tienen permitido tocar sus estolas sin poner resistencia. También Inuyasha, pero solo con Yuki.

Al recibir la negativa, ella hizo un puchero y regreso al lado del Conde, miro algo en su mano. De repente su rostro se volvió oscuro.

– _¿Ella era bipolar o algo así?_

Parece que su familia pensó lo mismo.

– Ciel ¿Dónde está el anillo que prepare para ti? – acerco su rostro sombrío al de Ciel haciéndolo sudar – Había un anillo que combinaba con las ropas estilo Occidental. ¿O no estaba?

– Anillo… – se apartó un poco de ella – Este anillo está bien

Eso solo la hizo enojar aún más.

– ¡No pase por muchos problemas el hacer todo adorable! – le señalo – Solamente el anillo no es totalmente lindo

Si, definitivamente debe ser bipolar.

– ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene un complejo? ¿O está reprimiendo alguna necesidad? – Takashi murmuro al ver la discusión de ambos niños.

– Por favor no digas complejo Joven Takashi

Sebastian estaba aún lado de ellos y para su decepción, sin el gorro rosado. Sin embargo, noto la incomodidad de Takashi al estar cerca del demonio mascota. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que, después de que los llevara a su habitación para cambiarlos, fue a la oficina de Ciel para quejarse.

Internamente se encogió de hombros, él no se mostraba aterrado, más bien un tanto perturbado, pero sobre todo… ¿Avergonzado?

– ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

Todos miraron a Ciel con sorpresa por su colérico grito. Su semblante enojado y ensombrecido, y con su aura creciendo era una clara señal que no estaba jugando.

– Devuélvemelo, Elizabeth – extendió la mano para que se lo entregue.

– Por… ¿Por qué te enfadas de esa manera? – sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse – Trabaje… tan duro – su respuesta fue que el rostro de Ciel se oscureció más. Ella apretó el puño – ¿Qué?... ¡Solo quería hacerte lindo! ¡¿Así que porque te enfadas de esa manera?! ¡Eres muy cruel! – alzo el puño – Este anillo, yo… ¡Lo odio!

Ella libero la mano dejando caer el anillo del Conde estrellarse en el suelo y romperse en muchas piezas. Algo en Ciel debe haberse roto en cuanto vio a su anillo destruido. En un arranque de ira levantó la mano con la intención de herir a Elizabeth. Sin embargo, no pudo mover su brazo. Al mirar por encima de su hombro vio cabellos negros.

– Phantomhive-sama

Vio a Kagome sostener firmemente su brazo y poner en su mano su nuevo bastón.

– Phantomhive-sama, se olvidó de su bastón que pacientemente espero por él

Su única respuesta fue ver a Ciel tranquilizarse.

.

Kagome corto un trozo de carne cruda y lo puso en el plato con algunas verduras que era semejante al otro. Tomo los platos y se los puso enfrente de los gemelos que esperaban su cena.

Todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

Aunque le tomó por sorpresa que el Conde arrojara los restos de su anillo por la ventana demostró ser más maduro y un tanto soberbio para ella. También demostró su habilidad en el baile, al principio creyó que él no sabía nada de bailar, pero se equivocó… al menos en eso.

Observo a sus hijos comer tranquilamente su cena… al menos Takashi, Yuki estaba comiendo como si en cualquier momento alguien iba a arrebatarle su platillo. Debería darle un gran y fuerte "siéntate" a Inuyasha por mal influenciar a su hija… Inuyasha…

Se suponía que debían visitar a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, las gemelas, su bebe recién nacido, a Kirara y a Shippo, no a quedar varados en la época Victoriana y ser rehenes de un noble y su demonio mayordomo.

Luego de cambiar sus ropas del día a sus pijamas y llevarlos a sus cuartos fue al suyo para descansar.

– No importa cuanto lo intentes, aun puedo sentirte – dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho.

Detrás de ella estaba Sebastian con unas velas.

– ¿Puedo saber porque me sigues?

– Simplemente quería ver que llegaran a salvo a sus habitaciones Señorita Kagome

– Es Higurashi para ti – frunció el ceño – Si crees que vamos a escapar estas equivocado… eso sería suicidio

– _Por ahora – completo en su mente_

– Me alegra saber que conoces las circunstancias – el mayordomo puso un dedo debajo de los labios y miro las puertas de los albinos con disgusto – ¿Carne cruda?

Kagome resoplo.

– No todos los demonios comen comida preparada – puso sus manos en la cintura – ¿Cómo supiste que comieron carne cruda? No te sentí ni cerca de la cocina

– Cuando lavaba los platos vi algunos residuos – levanto una ceja elegante – Supongo que a estas alturas ya no es importante, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a involúcrate con demonios?

La japonesa se quedó callada por un momento antes de suspirar.

– Fue un accidente – puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta – Fue algo que nunca debió pasar, sin embargo… a pesar de la situación, me alegra que paso… o Yuki y Takashi no estarían aquí – abrió la puerta.

– ¿Cómo supo lo que el Joven Amo iba a hacer?

Kagome se detuvo. Se negó mirarle a la cara, sin embargo, sabía que debía darle una respuesta.

–… Conozco esa mirada – apretó el pomo de la puerta – Esa es la mirada de alguien que pierde el control y se deja controlar por alguien más… – cerro la puerta antes de que hablara.

Sebastian se quedó ahí, ladeando un poco la cabeza. No había duda que ahí otro significado en sus palabras. Tal vez tenga algo que ver en como termino en donde está. Después de unos segundos se marchó a su habitación mientras lamia sus labios con una sonrisa y dejaba al descubierto sus largos colmillos.

.

(Hace horas)

Takashi fue a la oficina del niño malcriado con los puños apretados. Mientras su madre cambiaba a su hermana, él iba con el Conde con la intención de dejarle en claro que si esa mocosa volvía a humillarlo de esa forma no tendría piedad. El Taiyoukai olfateo el fuerte olor de Ciel y supo que debía estar ahí. El entro sin tocar.

– Oye humano asqueroso, yo quisiera…

Al entrar vio a Sebastian tener su brazo derecho en la cintura del Conde y la otra haciendo que le mirara el rostro. No hace falta decir que sus caras estaban a centímetros de tocarse. Ellos voltearon y vieron a un Takashi que su semblante enojado se deformo a uno de sorpresa y horror.

– No haber visto eso

De inmediato cerró la puerta sin darles tiempo al dúo de dar explicaciones y regreso con su madre con varias marcas del trauma.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, y puede que me demore un poco en hacer el siguiente, pero recurden que no lo abandonare, ni mis otros proyectos... estoy pensando en hacer un Crossover D. Gray Man/ Inuyasha, la participación de Takashi y Yuki, junto con Kagome podría ser divertido :3 en fin.**

 **Agradezco mucho** **a** Alice, Anixz, OsitaRaw, tenshin anime, Flemy Speeddraw **y a** Jun Aoi **por todo el apoyo a esta humilde historia, espero les haya gustado :D**


	4. Secuestro

**Hola a todos, mucho tiempo a pasado ¿No? :3 Estoy avanzando en esta historia que llevaba un buen rato en pausa, pero como dije anteriormente NO planeo abandonar esta historia, ni ninguna de las que he hecho o haré, habrá largas pausas pero no abandonos, y quiero publicar el nuevo capitulo antes de publicar una nueva historia que también es un Crossover, de todos modos, aquí les dejo la historia, y ni Inuyasha ni Kuroshitsuji jamas me pertenecerán**

 _Cursiva: pensamientos y sonidos._

 _Cursiva con subrayado: Platicas por teléfono o mensajes por correo_

 **Negrita: Platica de youkais.**

* * *

 **Secuestro**

Yuki y Takashi estaban caminando por el pasillo hasta que vieron a la servidumbre hablando. Su madre estaba madre con el Conde y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se acercaron a escuchar lo que dicen.

– Malditas ratas

– ¿Ratas?

Todos voltearon a ver a los alvinos que se acercaban a ellos.

– Joven Takashi, Señorita Yuki ¿Cómo están? – dijo sonriente Mey-Rin.

– Hemos estado mejor – Yuki ladeo la cabeza – ¿Qué están haciendo?

– Ratas, eso es lo que pasa – Bard se adelantó – Ellas deben ser responsables por comerse los cables

– ¿Podemos ayudar? – dijo la albina sonriendo.

– ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Mey-Rin negó con las manos rápidamente – ¡Son invitados del Joven Amo, y él se molestará si dejamos que nos ayuden

– ¿Ehhh~? Pero estamos aburridos – hizo un puchero – Okaa-san esta con Phantomhive-sama y sus invitados, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer

– Bueno…

– Y si podemos ayudar será entretenido – sonrió – Si los roedores son un problema, ¿Por qué no usan veneno? – todos la miraron sobresaltándola un poco – Quiero decir… no solo poner el veneno así nada más, digo que deberían poner una pieza de queso y ponerle veneno

Todos quedaron callados ante sus palabras. Takashi suspiro al verlos sudar un poco.

– Adivinare… – se cruzó de brazos – Confundieron el veneno con harina y Sebastian los castigo y dejando en claro que nada de veneno sin su supervisión

Todos sudaron frio mientras sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos y se volvían muy pálidos.

– _¿Es adivino o qué?_

– Bueno, el veneno está descartado entonces – la gemela mayor se rasco la cabeza – Entonces, tal vez…

– ¡RATA A LA VISTA!

Los tomo por la guardia baja ver a Finni tomar un pedestal con una estatua encima y aventarla como si nada hacia ellos. Takashi tomo a su hermana y se hicieron a un lado evitando el ataque. Observaron al roedor huir de la escena y miraron con enojo al jardinero.

– ¡Se escapó! – se rasco la cabeza mientras saco la lengua.

– ¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡POR POCO Y MATAS A LOS GEMELOS, IMBÉCIL! – Bard rugió con una vena roja en la cabeza. Bard resoplo y fue a ayudar a Yuki y Takashi – ¿Se encuentran bien?

– Estamos bien – Yuki sacudió el polvo de su vestido blanco con moños rosas – Debo admitir… que es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí ¿Tu qué opinas Nii-chan?

– ¡Qué no me digas Nii-chan!

– ¿Nii-chan? ¿Qué significa? – Finni ladeo la cabeza y Yuki sonrió.

– Nii-chan es hermano mayor – se rio un poco.

– ¿Creí que tú eras la mayor?

– Lo soy, pero Ototo es hermano menor, y suena raro que le diga Ototo-chan, por eso le digo Nii-chan – sonrió – Pero a mi Nii-chan no le gusta que le diga Nii-chan y por eso me gusta decirlo

– ¡Cállate Yuki! – se cruzó de brazos.

– Bueno, de todos modos – Bard decidió regresar al tema principal – Es inútil confrontarlo a la cara, debemos usar esto

– ¿Esto?

De la nada saco una olla cuya comida no parecía nada comestible y la nariz de los albinos se crisparon por el hedor que los hizo retroceder unos pasos. Poco después el jardinero y la sirvienta llegaron con gatos y trampas para ratón. Mientras la servidumbre perseguía a los ratones, ellos miraron a un felino con el pelaje manchado.

Este los miro por un momento antes de huir al ver los ojos de los niños volverse rojos.

Pocos segundos después Yuki y Takashi persiguieron al gato con determinación.

.

Kagome miro con atención a los invitados del Conde y reprimió un estremecimiento. Era semejante a una reunión de los yakuzas. Se encontraba al lado izquierdo del Conde que sostenía su taco mientras veía a los demás jugar billar.

Los que más acapararon su atención, fue una mujer completamente de rojo, un hombre de linaje asiático y otro con una cicatriz en la cara. Este último… no supo cómo explicarlo, pero la primera vez que lo vio no le dio ni una mota de confianza.

– ¿Y bien Conde Phantomhive? ¿No nos dirás quién es la hermosa mujer a tu lado? – la mujer de rojo hablo suavemente.

– Ella es Kagome Higurashi, y es mi invitada en la mansión – se apoyó en su mano izquierda – Viene de Japón

– Por un momento creí que habías conseguido una amante – el hombre asiático dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba e ignoro la mueca de enojo del chico.

– Deja de decir tonterías – miro a un hombre mayor con sombrero – ¿Cuándo la rata será exterminada?

– Pronto – tomo un trago de Wiski – Ya he recibido los ingredientes para la clausura

Kagome suspiro internamente al ver la breve riña que Ciel tenía con uno de sus invitados. A su parecer no todos tienen el mismo punto de vista que el Conde. Mientras lo observaba jugar, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

–… ¿Pero qué están haciendo todos ustedes? –

Sebastian miro la escena frente a él con desdén. La servidumbre estaba haciendo un completo caos. La suciedad en el suelo y las paredes de sustancia verde desconocida, Mey-Rin cayendo en las trampas para ratón y Finni siendo perseguido, mordido y arañado por los gatos, pero lo más impactante fue ver a Yuki y Takashi amarrar a varios gatos como vacas y luego usar unos palos para cargarlos.

Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hicieran lo que cree que evidentemente van a hacer. Pero al verlos cargar los gatos como cerdos en la fogata decidió intervenir.

– Yuki, Takashi, ¿Qué están haciendo?

O eso planeaba hasta que escucho la voz de su madre llamarles.

– Hola Okaa-san, tenemos un plan para atraer a las ratas fuera de la mansión – sostuvieron con fuerza los palos para que no escaparan – El plan es… llevar estos gatos al bosque y prenderles fuego – Yuki y Takashi sonrieron inocentemente para consternación del Conde y del mayordomo – Y con su carne atraer a las ratas fuera de la mansión, no hay nada más satisfactorio que comerse la carne de su enemigo

Sebastian se horrorizo por su idea, y Ciel solo se disgustó mientras que Kagome suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– Intentaron hacerle lo mismo a Buyo y a Kirara, ¿Por qué siguen haciendo esto? – Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

– No podemos evitarlo, nacimos para ser enemigos de los gatos – Takashi miro a los felinos – ¿No podemos quemarlos hasta que estén doraditos?

Sebastian ahogo un grito por sus palabras.

– Se los dije antes y se los diré de nuevo… ¡No pueden incinerar, ni envenenar, ni ahogar, ni torturar, ni sacrificar o despellejar a cualquier felino que vean! – Kagome conto con los dedos mientras les daba una dura mirada.

– ¡Que mal! – desataron a los gatos – Tuvieron suerte, pero no será así a la próxima – la voz de Yuki y la mirada de Takashi fueron de ultratumba e hizo que los mininos huyeran.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Es natural que los gatos sean enemigos de los perros, pero ellos dos lo llevan a los extremos. Se tuvo que disculpar mucho con su amiga Sango cuando los niños quisieron ahogar a Kirara.

– De todos modos – Ciel llamo la atención del demonio – Esta noche, escolta al Duke Randall en el carruaje hasta su mansión ¿Cuidaras del carruaje? Deja los planes para esta noche, – dirigió la mirada a la miko – Y Señorita Kagome, me gustaría hablar contigo

– Si, Phantomhive-sama – ella miro a los gemelos – Y niños, si me entero de que dañaron aun gato o ave a mis espaladas, solo tendrán carne cocida por un mes

– ¡Rayos!

Satisfecha, acerco al Conde que miraba con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Podemos retirarnos Pantomhive-sama?

Mientras se retiraban, Sebastian se propuso a resolver el problema de los tres idiotas y el par de sádicos.

.

– ¿Qué les pasa a esos niños? – Ciel resoplo mientras que Kagome solo se encogió de hombros.

– Solo sé que es su instinto – se cruzó de brazos – No todos los demonios se llevan bien entre ellos, y algunos animales se convierten en sus enemigos por compartir características con sus rivales

–… ¿Alguna vez ellos mataron a algún felino?

– Bueno… una vez estuvieron a punto de matar a una pantera blanca

Ciel miro con sorpresa.

– No sabía que había panteras en Japón

– No las ahí, era contrabando de animales – recordó el evento que paso hace un mes en la era feudal – Estábamos teniendo un día de campo hasta que apareció…

– Momento – la miro fijamente – Dijiste, pantera blanca ¿No? ¿No se suponía que eran negras?

Kagome sudo.

– Bueno… digamos que Yuki y Takashi jugaron algo… rudo con el

Ahora Ciel se pregunta, si son rudos jugando ¿Cómo serán cuando van en serio? Internamente negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigían a la oficina.

– Pantomhive-sama

Ciel detuvo su andar para abrir la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tal vez… debería ir primero… solo por precaución – junto sus manos mientras sonreía.

El Conde enarco una ceja ante su comportamiento. No solo ahora. Ha actuado extraño desde que ella se encontró con sus invitados y pudo notar que, después de que ellos salieran a estado mirando a los alrededores, como si esperara una emboscada. El soltó un suspiro.

– Si te hace sentir tranquila

– Arigato

Kagome se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entro.

En cambio, Ciel solo espero a que dijera algo. Él sabe que ella no será lo suficientemente valiente o estúpida para escapar saltando por la ventana de su oficina.

Pero… para estar seguro…

Cuando estuvo por llamar a Sebastian escucho un golpe sordo de su oficina. Se acercó a ver que paso, pero al entrar una tela tapo su boca y al inhalar un aroma dulce cayo inconsciente.

.

Sebastian, que luego de traer el té para el Conde observo con sorpresa y decepción el desastre que había en la oficina de Ciel. Sin embargo, dejo eso de lado al recordar que Kagome había acompañado a Ciel hasta aquí, y al no ver ningún rastro de la chica empezó a… ¿Cómo lo llaman?

Preocuparse.

Preocuparse por el hecho de que si Yuki y Takashi se enfurecen significa más trabajo para él, sobre todo tener que limpiar todo el desorden que ellos dejen atrás en cuanto se enteren.

.

Ciel despertó primero. Le dolía partes del cuerpo después de que fueron golpeadas para someterlo más fácil. Cerca de él, estaba Kagome casi en el mismo estado y ella empezaba a despertar de su inconciencia. El gruño con fastidio.

La próxima vez que ella diga que debe checar primero, llamar a Sebastian.

Al mirar a los lados, vio a una persona conocida y frunció el ceño.

– Realmente eras tu – sus ojos se oscurecieron – De la familia Ferro, Azzurro Vener

El mencionado sonrió con sorna y miro a la japonesa finalmente despertar y mirarlo con odio.

– Veo que la bella durmiente finalmente despertó

– No me llames así – dijo bruscamente.

– Una linda mujer no debe responder así, como sea – se rasco la cabeza – Saben, la mafia italiana encuentra este país molesto, todos los ingleses con las cabezas llenas de té – sonrió maliciosamente – Piensen, ¿Cuál es el mercado más beneficioso para personas como nosotros?

–… Eso… – voltearon a ver a Kagome que fruncía el ceño – Serian las drogas ¿No?

Azzurro se acercó a ella, puso su pie debajo de su mentón y le hizo mirarle.

– Vaya, denle un premio a la princesa

Kagome solo se apartó mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían.

– Llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero sé que la reina dio la orden de no dejar que los traficantes se salieran- – Kagome no termino porque un pie se puso sobre su cabeza y la presiono contra él suelo.

– La reina, la reina, es todo de lo que hablan – miro al Conde cuya expresión se volvió más hostil – Solo queremos que cooperes un poco

– No tengo intenciones de conspirar con una sucia rata – sus palabras fueron duras.

Kagome escucho cada palabra de ese tipo. El poco tiempo que lleva con Ciel, sabe que él no se doblegara por un tipo como él. Si se deja vencer, sería un golpe fuerte a su orgullo, y sabe que él no es de los que pierden… él está aquí para ganar. Demostró estar un paso delante de Azzurro al decir que la evidencia saldrá a la luz si no regresa pronto.

Se tensó cuando el italiano apunto su pistola y le amenazó con matar a sus sirvientes uno a uno.

– Patético… – llamo su atención – Debes ser muy estúpido o muy cobarde para amenazarle a un niño que está atado de pies a cabeza para conseguir lo que quieres – sonrió – Los hombres como tú… solo son parásitos que se alimentan de los demás y luego se ocultan como ratas

Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor en su cara. Ciel observo como el italiano pateo en el rostro a Kagome.

Azzurro puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Kagome y piso con fuerza su cabeza mientras la miraba con odio.

– Tu deberías aprender tu lugar, perra. Gracias a tu amiga – le dio otra patada y saco un teléfono – Todos en tu mansión morirán

Ignoro al traficante mientras se enfocaba en observar a Kagome cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello. Sus labios temblaron, y espero a que llorara pidiendo perdón por hablar demás, pero… su ojo se ensancho cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su "invitada".

.

Yuki y Takashi estaban en el jardín descansando sobre las ramas de uno de los árboles. Después de liberar a esos gatos y resolver el problema de las ratas decidieron tomarse un tiempo fuera de la mansión.

Debian descansar y recuperar su fuerza completa para idear un plan en el que puedan salir de ese lugar sin que los atrapen como ratas. Casi se quedan dormidos cuando una agradable brisa roso sus rostros, y con lo cálido que se siente el ambiente en cualquier momento podrían quedarse dormidos. Según dijo su madre, en Londres son pocos los días que están agradables, ya que la mayoría son fríos y estaban dispuestos a disfrutarlos.

Sin embargo…

Cuando otra ventisca vino, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

.

Sebastian miro la indigna carta que estaba en sus manos con desdén. Luego de levantarse (y dejar a Mey-Rin soñar en el suelo) observo a Bard y a Finni llegar corriendo. Guardo la carta y le encargo a Bard que cuidara el pay que había preparado al Conde.

– Volveré…

 _Rugidos_

Todos escucharon aullidos que hicieron temblar las ventanas, los animales que estaban en el bosque huyeron, y sacaron a Mey-Rin (que trataba de ser reanimada por Finni) de su ensoñación y los empleados temblaron ante ese rugido que se escuchó muy cerca.

– ¿¡Que fue eso!?

– ¡¿Un lobo?!

– ¡Los lobos no aúllan tan fuerte!

Sebastian suspiro con resignación al escuchar esos rugidos gemelos que poco a poco se iba alejando.

– Ustedes no me hacen las cosas fáciles – dijo antes de marcharse.

.

– _¡Fallaron! ¡Estúpidos buenos para nada!_ – los hombres se encogieron por el grito de su jefe – _Esto es el porque me valen una mierda, regresen_

Mientras escuchaban la nueva orden de su amo, el conductor miro por el retrovisor y se quedó en shock.

– ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!?

.

Al otro lado de la línea Kagome y Ciel miraron al traficante. O en caso de Kagome, solo giro los ojos, porque Azzurro aún tenía su pie sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso los ataco un oso o algo? – se burló.

– _¡UN PERRO! ¡NO! ¡DOS PERROS!_

– ¿Perros? – enarco una ceja – ¿No pueden lidiar con unos simples perros? Que inútiles son

– _¡No comprende son…!_

– ¿¡Son qué?! ¿¡Que no pueden manejar unos estúpidos perros?!

Ciel observo que el rostro de Kagome se volvió más hostil con lo último que dijo el italiano.

– _¡ES INÚTIL! ¡AHÍ VIENEN!_

– ¡Dejen de Bromear!

– _¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Azzurro sudo mientras el otro lado de la llamada se quedó callado. Esperando a que esta fuera una broma, que más tarde castigaría a los infelices por hacerle esto. El silencio fue cortado por una pequeña risa de parte del Conde.

– Al parecer, eso de "ir a buscar" ha fallado – le sonrió.

– ¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO! – pateo a Ciel – ¡HEY! ¡SI NO ME RESPONDEN LOS MATARE!

– _¿Hola?_

Azzurro se quedó callado por la suave vos que no pertenece a ninguno de sus hombres.

– _¿Hola?_ – hablo de nuevo _– Soy un miembro de la mansión Phantomhive. Espero que nuestro amo no le esté causando dificultades_ – se escucharon gruñidos semejantes a un perro, pero no lo eran – _Ah, sí, ¿Esta de casualidad la Señorita Higurashi por ahí? Sus hijos quieren saber si está bien_

Azzurro miro a la mujer que estaba en el suelo con el rostro dañado y su nariz con una hemorragia.

– _¿Qué? Bien, aquí la paso_

 _Gruñidos._

Nadie dentro del cuarto esperaba escuchar los gruñidos de alguna clase de perro. Esperaban escuchar el lloriqueo de dos mocosos pidiendo por su madre, no eso. En ese momento vieron a Kagome que parecía entender ese ruido.

– ¿Son ustedes, Hakai y Sairento? – su voz fue alta y clara – Por cómo se escuchan han tomado completamente el control – se escucharon ladridos acompañados de los ruidos de otro perro – No se preocupen, he estado en peores situaciones – miro al italiano – Solo traten de no destruir todo cuando lleguen

Se escucharon dos ladridos, y para los demás en el cuarto, les pareció ser una afirmación.

– _Hola_ – la voz del mayordomo volvió a escucharse – _¿Sucede algo? ¿Hola?_

Azurro apretó los dientes.

– ¡Wan!

El italiano se tensó.

– _Entendido. Enseguida iremos por ustedes… solo esperen un poco más_

Con eso finalizo la llamada.

.

Sebastian cerro el celular.

Miro el auto de los francotiradores ser sostenido por las grandes mandíbulas de un gran Daiyoukai blanco sobre un barranco, y de su hocico salía saliva que estaba disolviendo el auto rápidamente. No muy lejos de ese gran perro estaba otro que gruñía mientras enseñaba sus grandes colmillos a los intrusos.

Miro por un momento al perro que sostenía el auto con su hocico y frunció el ceño. No es apto de una dama sostener algo sucio con la boca.

– Disculpe Señorita Yuki pero, ¿Me permite hablar con ellos primero?

Al recibir un gruñido bajo, lo tomo como un sí. De un salto, se subió sobre la cabeza de Yuki e ignoro el gruñido amenazante de su hermano. Se acercó a los hombres que estaban horrorizados y les acerco el teléfono celular.

– Gracias por cederme el teléfono – agradeció – Por cierto, hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría preguntarles ¿Es aceptable?

Los hombres se tensaron.

– Primero, el nombre de sus contratadores caballeros – sonrió – Vamos, no soy una persona muy paciente – miro a los dos canes con intenciones asesinas – Ellos lo son aún menos, sobre todo si se trata de su madre – los vio dudar – Ustedes no quieren terminar como Humpty Dumpty ¿O sí?

Eso fue lo último que necesito para que hablaran.

– Solo… fuimos controlados

Yuki y Takashi estrecharon los ojos. Podrá ser cierto que ellos fueron manipulados por alguien superior, pero eso no justifica que se hayan llevado a su progenitora.

– ¿Oh? ¿Así es cómo es? Entonces me disculpo por detenerlos – se inclinó mientras se bajaba de la Daiyoukai, que al momento de bajarse abrió las mandíbulas – Disfruten su viaje

Los tres observaron al auto caer sobre un barranco hasta que choco con el suelo provocando una explosión y tomando la vida de esos dos sujetos. Los tres miraron el fuego con neutralidad, hasta que Sebastian dio media vuelta y miro a los dos canes. Al ver la forma de los albinos sin duda son iguales al pergamino que obtuvo y estaba muy seguro de haber visto un demonio así en su ultima visita a Japón. pero eso no impedía sentir la desilusión que siente ahora.

– Que decepcionante que hayan sido perros, ¿No pudieron ser gatos o algún otro felino? – recibió gruñidos como respuesta – Tranquilos, estaba jugando, Familia Ferro – saco su reloj de bolsillo luego de que los gemelos se calmaran.

– Oh no ¿Es tan tarde ya? A este ritmo llegaremos tarde para la cena

Y con eso, el mayordomo se fue siendo seguido por los dos Inuyokai.

* * *

 **¿Que hará Sebastian al ver la transformación de los gemelos? ¿Y en que momento se cruzo con Sesshomaru? Deberan esperar un poco más**

 **De todos** **modos sentí este capitulo un poco apagado, no lo se.**

 **Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo de todas formas, y les agradezco por los comentarios, los favoritos y los que siguen esta humilde historia. Descuiden actualizare, no se cuando, pero tengan por seguro que lo hare.**

 **en fin, espero les haya gustado :3**


	5. Rescate

_*Tock, Tock_ *** ¿Quien podría ser? ... *** _se abre la puerta_ *** ¡Soy yo! Hola de nuevo chicos, siento mucho la demora por este capitulo. He visto los comentarios, lo mismo que con los favoritos y seguidores de esta historia, eso me ayuda a seguir avanzando con este fic. Es un poco largo en compensación por lo que tarde en terminarlo, pero también por culpa de mis clases de universidad, pero bueno, no los retengo más.**

 **Negrita: Platica de youkais**

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos y sonidos_

* * *

 **Rescate**

– ¿Este es el lugar?

Sebastian le pregunto a Yuki y a Takashi (que habían vuelto a su forma humanoide) que miraban la mansión que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

– El olor de mi Okaa-san y tu dueño vienen de ahí – dijo Takashi mientras estrechaba sus ojos al detectar el leve olor metálico de su madre.

– **El olor de su sangre es más fuerte –** Sairento gruño **– Si hicieron más que solo golpearla esos imbéciles terminaran entre mis dientes.**

– _Dalo por hecho –_ Takashi prometió al sentir sus ojos tornarse rojos.

– Qué asco, el tío Inuyasha tiene mejor gusto que este tipo – Yuki hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la residencia.

– **Eso es decir mucho –** Hakai estuvo de acuerdo con Yuki – **Sin embargo, he cierto… me esperaba algo mejor –** miro la mansión que carecía de cualquier guardia para protegerla desde el exterior – **Pero no dejes que el exterior te engañe Yuki**

– Ya lo sé – respondió en voz alta provocando que Sebastian levante una ceja por esa oración incompleta. Ella lo ignoro y miro a su hermano – ¿Crees que debamos arremeter de frente?

– No eres el tío Inuyasha para decir sus estupideces – de los pies de Takashi apareció una nube y fue volando rápidamente hacia esa mansión.

– ¡NII-CHAN! ¡NO SEAS MALO! – grito Yuki mientras imitaba a su hermano.

Sebastian estrecho la mirada a los peli-plateados que se alejaban volando sobre sus nubes. Luego de que mostraran su forma más fuerte, eran idénticos a la pintura del pergamino que obtuvo. Y las marcas que permanecieron en sus pieles debían pertenecer a un linaje muy distinguido. Hasta hace poco logro descifrar el pergamino que obtuvo. No había mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Además, esa esencia que esos dos niños tienen… sin duda ya la había sentido con anterioridad, y también…

Haberse enfrentado a ella.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento antes de desvanecerse y seguir a los gemelos.

.

Kagome miro al italiano gritar histéricamente a sus guardias y estos tomaban armas de fuego y salían en dirección a la entrada de la mansión. En cuanto termino de darles las instrucciones Azzurro se acercó a Kagome con una desagradable sonrisa.

– Oye, princesa – el italiano – ¿Me quieres decir que fue lo de hace un momento?

Kagome permaneció neutral.

– ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

– A la llamada – Azurro dijo entre dientes

– ¿Al lacayo del Conde? – sonrió un poco – Es como dijo, el vendrá por…

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando la punta de un zapato hizo contacto con su rostro. Kagome cayó de espaldas y luego fue obligada a sentarse y dar la cara al italiano cuando su mano agarro tenazmente sus cabellos. Su semblante era colérico.

– No juegues conmigo pequeña perrita – jalo con más fuerza sus cabellos – ¿Qué fueron los gruñidos de hace un momento?

Su respuesta fue que Kagome le escupió un poco de sangre en la cara. Azurro no demoro en golpearle el vientre sacando un grito ahogado de ella y volvió a sujetarla.

– Responde

– Eran… mis hijos

– He, ¿Adoptaste a dos sacos de pulgas? – ladeo una sonrisa.

– Yuki y Takashi no son sacos de pulgas

– Creí que eran Hakai y Sairento – Azurro jalo sus cabellos.

– No tengo porque darte explicaciones

Ciel frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba ver a una mujer maltratada, y menos presenciar su agresión. Sin embargo, la atención de Ciel se desvió al ver algo que brillaba levemente en el pecho de la japonesa.

– _¿Qué es eso?_

Se pregunto antes de ver a su secuestrador mirar con atención a su invitada. No le gusto la cara que estaba poniendo.

Azurro miro las características de la chica y luego miro sus pechos. Sonrió perversamente. Él ya había tenido chicas de su raza a su disposición antes. Pero nunca una de ojos azules tan profundos como los de ella.

– ¿Qué interesante?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

– Eres invitada del Conde ¿No? – no espero a que respondiera – Te propongo algo, si te portas bien, una vez que termine con el Conde y su sirviente serás mi nuevo juguete – sonrió – Solo espero que dures más que las anteriores

Ciel hizo una mueca de asco. Él sabía de segunda mano que por lo general a las mujeres que se les ofrece esto tiene muchos privilegios a cambio de que sea completamente sumisa a su secuestrador y obedecer sus palabras al pie de la letra si no quiere lamentarlo después.

Esperando que muestre el miedo y resignación a su inminente destino como acostumbraba ver en cada una de sus chicas. Obtuvo una sonrisa llena de confianza y determinación seguido de una pequeña risa.

– Que estúpido eres – se burló – Crees que puedes domesticarme a base de amenazas y dolor físico, eres aún más ingenuo que el Conde y su mayordomo, porque te olvidas un pequeño detalle – mostro un rostro lleno de confianza mientras sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, como si hicieran una silenciosa promesa de dolor – Tú y tus lacayos no son rivales para Yuki y Takashi

En ese momento recibió otra patada en el vientre sacándole el aliento. Pero… eso no fue lo único que salió. El golpe que recibió la tiro al suelo y el impacto hizo salir la Shikon no Tama que se escondía en su pecho.

Los iris azules de Kagome se encogieron al ver la perla salir y caer a un metro lejos de ella. Todo pareció detenerse. Ciel miro la extraña joya que tenía su invitada. Parecía una perla. Pero era más grande que cualquier perla que haya visto, y su color, en vez de ser blanco era de un rosa suave e irradiaba un leve resplandor. Nunca había visto una joya como esa.

– ¿Una perla?

Azurro se acercó hacia la perla, pero fue enviado al suelo sacándole un grito de sorpresa. Cuando la perla quedo expuesta y su atención ya no estaba sobre ella, la miko se había puesto de pie, y a pesar de que sus tobillos estaban atados impidiéndole caminar, ella se abalanzó contra el italiano tumbándolo a un lado. Aprovecho el momento de aturdimiento del mafioso para recuperar la joya.

Ciel miro con sorpresa como la japonesa ataco sin dudar al italiano solo para recuperar esa perla. Lo que le hace preguntarse…

– _¿Es tan importante esa perla como para arriesgar la vida?_

Kagome, luego de recuperar y ocultar la joya de los ojos de todos, observo al mafioso acercarse furioso a ella.

.

Takashi miro con disgusto la mansión que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando el olor de la sangre se hizo más fuerte. Apenas pudo retener a Sairento dentro de su jaula que rugía por la sangre de los secuestradores.

Hablando de ellos…

Miro detrás de él y frunció el ceño cuando ellos aún no se han percatado de su presencia.

– _¿Aún no han notado nuestra presencia, y se hacen llamar guardias?_

Pensó con desaprobación por la inutilidad de esos humanos. Al ver a su hermana negar con la cabeza debió pensar lo mismo.

Por la comisura de su ojo observo a la mascota del Conde apreciar silenciosamente la mansión.

– Debo admitir… que fabulosa mansión

Esas palabras hicieron que los guardias les apuntaran con sus armas de fuego

– ¿Es en serio? – Yuki negó con la cabeza – Entonces tienes tan mal gusto como ese tipo… karasupetto **(1)**

– Por favor llámame Sebastian Señorita Yuki

Los gemelos notaron una pequeña contracción en su ojo. Parece que sabía lo que significaba. Yuki sonrió.

– Tal vez si, tal vez no – acomodo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerro un ojo – Dependerá de que tan bien te comportes con nosotros

Ella sonrió aún más al ver otra contracción en su ojo.

– ¡ESCÚCHENOS! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIERON!?

Los tres miraron a las personas que aún les estaban apuntando. Takashi solo miro con desdén.

– Típico de los humanos, amenacen a los débiles en grupo

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso, Nii-chan? ¿Acaso te llamaste débil? Ufufufu~ – Yuki sonrió con burla.

El albino le fulmino a su hermana.

– ¿Te debo recordar que tú estás aún más débil por encargarte de esos inútiles?

La risa de Yuki se detuvo y gimió en voz baja mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante y un aura azul estaba sobre esta.

– Niños ahora no es momento de jugar, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – Sebastian interrumpió su pequeña disputa.

– ¡RESPONDAN A LA MALDITA PREGUNTA! ¿¡QUIÉNES SON?!

Dirigieron la mirada a los lacayos de Azurro. Sebastian hizo una leve reverencia.

– Lo sentimos por la tardía presentación, pues verán… – el rostro de los demonios se ensombreció – Pertenecemos a la mansión de los Phantomhive

Yuki y Takashi invocaron sus látigos venenosos.

.

Mey-Rin suspiro mientras miraba a Brad tratando de descifrar lo que Sebastian le había dicho respecto al pay que le encargo.

Hablando de él.

Tanto ella como Finny se preguntaban dónde estaba, pero también se cuestionaban en donde podrían estar la Señorita Kagome y los gemelos.

Luego de escuchar ese ensordecedor aullido y la partida de Sebastian, fueron a buscar a los niños y a Kagome.

Finny fue directo a los jardines por Yuki y Takashi ya que recordó que los vio por última vez ahí, y con su fuerza sobrehumana podría defenderlos de lo que sea que hizo ese rugido.

Mientras que Mey-Rin fue en busca de su madre dentro de la mansión.

Al no encontrar a ninguno se reunieron en la cocina.

– Espero que estén bien – Finny dijo con incertidumbre

– Yo también – Mey-Rin suspiro.

– Oigan – los dos miraron a Bard – No se preocupen por ellos, estoy completamente seguro de que están bien

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Finnian ladeo la cabeza en duda.

– Algo en ellos tres me da suficientes razones para creer que pueden defenderse

– De la Señorita Kagome tal vez – Mey-Rin empezó – Pero la Señorita Yuki y el Joven Takashi son solo niños

– La fuerza no lo es todo – exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo – Que no te engañe su apariencia dócil, el poco tiempo que esos niños están con nosotros me demostraron que son mucho más listos que cualquier niño de su edad

–… Puede que tengas razón – Mey-Rin sonrió – A su edad saben leer y escribir muy bien

– Y las habilidades artísticas de la Señorita Yuki son increíbles – Finny sonrió con admiración. El chef y la sirvienta pudieron ver destellos y flores a su alrededor.

– ¿Habilidades artísticas?

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– ¡Como esta! – Finny saco una hoja de la nada y la puso en medio de la mesa.

Bard y Mey-Rin jadearon al ver la hoja de Finny.

En dicha hoja estaba pintado un cielo crepuscular y había ríos de lava ardiendo cayendo hacia un abismo y en las áreas en las que no había lava estaban llenos de árboles muertos y con las hojas secas… casi todos. En el borde de dicho abismo estaba un árbol de sakura, y a pesar de que salía lava debajo de donde estaba, este permanecía intacto y en toda su gloria.

– Ayer destruí por accidente un árbol del jardín, y la Señorita Yuki apareció poco después – se sonrojo un poco – Le explique lo que paso y me hizo un bosquejo para levantarme el ánimo ¿No es asombroso?

Mey-Rin trazo con su dedo sobre el árbol. El material que se utilizó no era pintura. Pero cumplía con la misma función.

Bard y Mey-Rin salieron de su ensoñación cuando la hoja fue tomada por Tanaka en su "forma real" y miro con ojo crítico el dibujo y el material que se usó para hacerlo.

– Parece ser cera

– ¿Cera? ¿Cómo el de las velas? – Finny pregunto.

– No exactamente – podía sentir las miradas de confusión – Sin duda es cera, pero a diferencia de las velas fue hecha con fines artísticos

– Oooohh~ no sabía que había algo así en Japón – la sirvienta se emocionó y volvió a mirar la ilustración – No me puedo imaginar las cosas que nos perdemos

– Oye Finny – el jardinero miro al chef – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en hacerlo?

– Fueron entre unos diez o quince… – conto con los dedos y sonrió – Minutos

– ¿¡Minutos!? – exclamo con sorpresa Mey-Rin – ¡Eso es imposible!

– Esa niña tiene futuro como artista – dijo Bard mientras seguía mirando el esbozo.

– Ella y su hermano también tienen futuro como cantantes

La servidumbre miro al chico interrogante mente.

– ¿Por qué cómo cantantes? – Bard centro su atención en el joven jardinero.

– Luego de que me diera su dibujo llego su hermano y ella lo convenció de darme un pequeño concierto – se froto el labio inferior – Me sorprendió que haya logrado convencerlo, por cómo iba las cosas creí que ella jamás lo lograría

– ¿Un concierto? – Mey-Rin ladeo la cabeza

– Solo fueron tres canciones, dos solos y un dueto

– ¿Y cómo cantan?

–… No hay palabras que puedan describir lo maravilloso que fue – dijo soñadoramente.

Mey-Rin y Bard sudaron mientras que Tanaka tomaba un poco de té y dejaba salir su común "Ho Ho Ho".

– Y… ¿Lo cantaron en inglés? – Bard cuestiono con los brazos cruzados. Al ver que Finny se puso rígido supuso que no.

– Bueno… no, dijeron que se les dificultaba un poco – volvió a sonreír – Pero me explicaron de que trataba cada canción, y creo que la mejor de todas fue la canción de la Señorita Yuki

– ¿Y de qué trato? – Mey-Rin pregunto un poco ansiosa.

Para sorpresa de todos, de los ojos de Finny salieron incontrolables lágrimas y trato de ahogar los gimoteos que amenazaban con salir.

– Que a pesar de todo un robot puede tener un corazón – sollozo con fuerza y acepto el pañuelo que le ofrecía Tanaka.

– Y-ya veo… – una gota de sudor se deslizo por la mejilla de Mey-Rin – Pero saben…

– ¿Qué cosa? – Bard tiro la colilla de su cigarro.

– ¿Creen que la familia Higurashi sean nobles?

Todos miraron a la sirvienta con desconcierto.

– Me refiero, a que en retrospectiva es lo más lógico – se cruzó de brazos – No me digan que no les sorprendió que ellos pudieran hablar y entender perfectamente el inglés la primera vez que los vieron, no me sorprendería que también supieran escribirlo… bueno tal vez

– Bueno… – Bard se froto el mentón. De hecho, la primera vez que los vio supo que eran extranjeros, y tras escuchar con anterioridad de que fueron secuestrados de su país, más no saber cuál, supuso que debía de tratarse de gente de clase baja o media. Pero al escucharlos hablar perfecto inglés le hizo ver el mismo punto de vista de la sirvienta, pero no estaba muy seguro.

– Ellos tienen lo que la gente de clase media y baja no tienen permitido – Mey-Rin suspiro con un deje de envidia.

– Si son nobles ¿Entonces porque no se lo mencionaron al Joven Amo? – Finny cuestiono.

– Tal vez tienen miedo debido a su secuestro

– Aun me sigo preguntando como lograron escapar

– Si pudieron enfrentarse contra un barco lleno de esos maleantes entonces podrán con cualquier cosa – Bard dijo con confianza mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

.

– Finalmente

Yuki suspiro mientras dejaba inconsciente al último de los hombres del italiano.

– No eran tan peligrosos como esperaba – Takashi paso por encima de uno de los guardias inconscientes y miro al mayordomo de Ciel – Admito que eres bueno… – sonrió levemente – Karasupetto – se deleitó un poco cuando vio al demonio tensarse por su apodo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró – También…

 _Golpe._

– ¡AH!

Paso muy rápido hasta para Sebastian. En un momento Takashi estaba frente a el sobre uno de los caídos, al siguiente paso al lado de su hermana y la golpeo con el puño en su cabeza haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y sorpresa.

– ¿¡POR QUÉ FUE ESO NII-CHAN!? – grito con indignación la Inuyoukai mientras se frotaba el área golpeada. Pero luego se tensó al ver la fría mirada de su hermano menor.

– Y te atreves a preguntar Nee-sama – sus ojos se volvieron rojos – ¡Por poco y me partes a la mitad con tu látigo pequeña mocosa!

Yuki se encogió ante el recordatorio. Cuando quedaban solo la mitad de hombres uso su látigo para atacar a otro, pero se salió de control y golpeo la espalda de su hermano sacándole un grito de aflicción.

– Ya dije que lo sentía

– ¡No es suficiente! – gruño y haciendo que su hermana tiemble.

Sebastian froto su barbilla.

– Disculpen Señorita Yuki y Joven Takashi – ambos voltearon a verlo – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tienen sus poderes?

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Takashi entrecerró los ojos.

– Por algo que hablare con su Okaa-san más tarde – dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión.

Yuki y Takashi se miraron por un momento antes de seguir al mayordomo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta…

– Espera

Sebastian volteo a ver a Yuki.

– Huelo muchos hombres y pólvora detrás de la puerta – frunció el ceño y su mano derecha empezó a desprender un brillo verde.

– **Una emboscada, algo predecible, pero casi siempre efectiva** – Hakai contemplo con algo de indiferencia.

En cuanto el mayordomo abrió la puerta Yuki y Takashi entraron corriendo. Al escuchar a un hombre gritar seguido de incontables balas a su dirección, Takashi se puso frente a su hermana y juntando las palmas de sus manos la peli-plateada puso un pie sobre ellas y fue lanzada por los aires.

Yuki aprovechó el aturdimiento de los hombres y los ataco con su látigo. Su objetivo era destruir sus armas.

Pero…

Los hombres que despojo de sus armas… también les corto sus manos. Los guardias no tardaron en gritar mientras se encogían en el suelo y trataban de detener la sangre que salía por sus manos cortadas.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Lo hice de nuevo! – ella aterrizo sobre la barandilla y corrió hacia los hombres que buscaban venganza de ella por sus compañeros – Si Okaa-san se entera esta vez me castigara – dijo mientras continuaba atacando con su lazo. Algunos tuvieron suerte, otros no tanto. Yuki vio a los guardias dirigirse a Sebastian armados con hachas medievales y esté solo tenía en sus manos un perchero.

Ella salto de la baranda y reuniendo un poco de fuerza en su mano cayó en picado sobre uno de los hombres dejándolo fuera de combate.

– Si mi Okaa-san pregunta… – la peli-plateada uso su mokomoko para sujetar el cuello de uno de los atacantes y estrujarlo con fuerza – Tu hiciste todo esto

Luego de golpear a uno de los hombres de Azurro miro con incredulidad a la niña que estaba estrangulando a uno de los lacayos.

– Pero…

– ¡TÚ LO HICISTE! – chillo cuando soltó al guardia inconsciente.

– Hazlo, no se detendrá hasta que le digas que si – Takashi sugirió cuando dejo inconsciente al último de los hombres de esa habitación.

Sebastian solo suspiro al no quedarle otra opción. Miro la habitación en busca de otro guardia, pero al no notar ninguno acompaño a los niños a la siguiente habitación.

– El Karasupetto y yo nos encargamos de los de abajo y tú de los de arriba ¿Te parece bien Nii-chan?

– Hn

En cuanto abrió la puerta los hombres que estaban en el cuarto abrieron fuego. El mayordomo y los Daiyoukai no tardaron en atacar.

.

Azurro estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación con un arma de fuego en la mano.

De reojo miro a la mujer y el mocoso que estaban detrás de él.

– _Estúpida… incluso si te niegas serás mi esclava de todas formas_

Sonrió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Apretó el agarre en su arma.

– Por favor perdone por la intromisión

Escucho una suave y profunda voz perteneciente a un hombre. Esperando a que entrara alguien amenazante, solo vio entrar a un mayordomo de negro que hizo una reverencia.

– He venido a recoger a mi amo y a la Señorita Higurashi

El italiano lo miro como si fuera una broma.

– Ha, ha… estoy sorprendido… – frunció el ceño – ¿Dónde están esos "Yuki y Takashi"?

– Me temo que están un poco ocupados en este momento

.

Los dos Inuyoukai estaban estrangulando con sus boas a los dos últimos guardias que estaban consientes.

.

– Es impresionante que un mayordomo y dos perros hayan llegado tan lejos – ladeo una sonrisa – ¿Eres un mercenario ex - swat? Alguien como tú no puede ser solo un mayordomo

– Si, solo soy un mayordomo – sonrió – Hasta el fondo

– Ya veo… en todo caso, no tengo intención de luchar contigo, Señor mayordomo, yo paso – bajo su arma – Pero sabes…

Con su mano libre sujeto los cabellos Ciel y de Kagome y obligándolos a sentarse para después apuntarles con su pistola. Sebastian frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que el rostro de la japonesa tenía muchos moretones y salía sangre de su frente y un poco de su boca.

A Yuki y a Takashi no les va a gustar esto.

– Tomare estos bienes para conseguir lo que quiero – sonrió mientras acerco la punta de su arma a la cabeza de la chica – No querrás que tu lindo amo y su hermosa invitada respiren por los agujeros de su cabeza, ¿Verdad? Si realmente eres su mayordomo, entonces ya sabes que hacer

Sebastian los miro por un momento antes de buscar en el bolsillo de su saco.

– La cosa que galantemente está buscando esta justo…

No llego a terminar cuando una bala atravesó su cráneo, seguido de muchas más que traspasaron su cuerpo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Detrás del cuadro de la pintura de la habitación estaban varios hombres armados.

– Ha, ha, ha. Lo siento Romeo… pero soy el ganador de este juego – forzó a Kagome y a Ciel a mirarlo – Y justo cuando finalmente había venido por ustedes… que mal ¿Huh? Si estas contra los Phantomhives, los perros guardianes de la reina, tendré un as bajo la manga – sonrió cínicamente – Todo lo que queda es matarte – miro a la japonesa – Y disfrutar de mi nuevo juguete

Ciel fingió escuchar al italiano mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome. A pesar de que tenía un semblante tranquilo, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran ira con cada palabra que Azurro decía. En cuanto la vio entrecerrar sus ojos, sabía que ya estaba cansada.

– ¿Terminaste? – Kagome frunció el entrecejo – ¿Sabes? Odio a las personas que creen que soy de su propiedad y puedan darme ordenes, y si crees que amenazarme con una pistola me hará obedecerte estas muy equivocado – miro al mayordomo en el suelo – ¡Yuki, Takashi, solo por esta vez no los castigare! ¡Porque tal parece que el mayordomo no se toma muy enserio su papel!

Antes de que Azurro pudiera arremeter contra ella, dos borrones blancos entraron a la habitación y antes de que pudiera parpadear sus lacayos fueron cortados a la mitad y yacían en el suelo desangrándose.

– ¿Tu eres su alfa?

Giro la cabeza hacia esa voz y vio a dos niños de cabellos plateados-blancos. Sin duda eran gemelos. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a unir los puntos. ¿Esos niños ayudaron a derrotar a sus hombres?

– Levántate Karasupetto – Yuki pateo su brazo – No es hora de jugar a la bella durmiente

– Me hieres Señorita Yuki

Para el horror de Azurro, observo a Sebastian levantarse del suelo.

– Que desastre – agarro la cola de su saco – Se ha arruinado mi vestimenta

– Eso te pasa por jugar tiro al blanco baka karasupetto – Takashi gruño.

– Solo seguía las ordenes de Bochan de "solo actúa así" – miro a su amo y a su invitada – Por otro lado, esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama

– **Ambos son tontos** – Hakai concluyo con desdén, y Yuki asintió internamente.

– ¡ALTO!

El trio miro al italiano que temblaba incontrolablemente y luchaba por sostener firmemente su arma.

– ¡D - DIJE ALTO, DEMONIOS! – apretó su agarre en Kagome y Ciel – Si se acercan, les volare la cabeza

Para su consternación, observo los ojos de los niños volverse rojos y sus iris doradas volverse azules mientras tomaban la forma de una rendija.

– Seria el peor error que podrías llegar a cometer – El tono de Takashi era severo.

Sebastian se froto el labio inferior.

– Hmmm… ¿Qué debería hacer?

– Está muy claro lo que debes hacer baka – Takashi dijo entre dientes – Pero, si tuviera que elegir… – se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermana – Yuki… atrápalo

En cuanto menciono esas palabras Azurro apretó el gatillo.

Sin embargo…

En la habitación no se escuchó ningún sonido de bala. En su lugar, sintió un agudo dolor en donde estaba su muñeca. Lentamente miro su mano izquierda, pero en su lugar, no vio nada. Solo su muñeca que tenía un fino corte y no dejaba de salir su líquido vital.

Observo por toda la habitación y vio a la niña sosteniendo su mano faltante con el arma.

En cuanto su mente termino de procesar lo que paso soltó a los rehenes y trato de detener la hemorragia. En el proceso miro al mayordomo liberando al Conde y a los dos albinos liberando a su madre.

Kagome acaricio las cabezas de sus hijos ganando un ronroneo. Observo de reojo a Ciel. Ella sabía que en cuanto lleguen a su mansión va a querer que le responda a sus preguntas. Sobre todo, luego de haber visto la Shikon no Tama.

– ¡No puedo terminar en un lugar así!

Kagome miro al italiano que ahora suplicaba por su vida al saber que ya no tenía escapatoria. Frunció el ceño cuando intento sobornar tanto a Sebastian como a sus hijos. A Sebastian con dinero, mujeres y licor, y a los peli-plateados con dinero, ropa y de no hacerle daño.

– ¿Qué, eres tonto? – Takashi llamo su atención – Secuestras a nuestra madre, la golpeas hasta hacerla sangrar y luego intentas comprarnos y esperas a que olvidemos esto – sus ojos se oscurecieron – ¿No tienes orgullo?

– **Yo digo que lo castiguemos Sairento** – "Yuki" gruño en lenguaje Inu.

– **Yo te apoyo, Hakai** – "Takashi" coincidió con su hermana.

Ciel y Sebastian miraron las manos de los gemelos tomar un resplandor verde. Ciel miro con curiosidad los gruñidos que intercambiaban, y luego miro a su mayordomo que miraba a los gemelos.

– Sairento, Hakai

Los mencionados giraron la cabeza hacia su madre.

– Se… que están enojados – cerro un poco los ojos – Pero no quiero que se descontrolen y se lastimen por culpa de él – sonrió y los abrazo – Estoy aquí… todo está bien, ya pueden estar tranquilos

Los gemelos, luego de lo que parecieron horas, se calmaron y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.

Ella miro al italiano y frunció el ceño.

.

Kagome ahogo un gemido de dolor.

Hace horas que habían abandonado la finca del italiano luego de que había atendido a los que estaban vivos (para molestia de Ciel, Yuki y Takashi y para sorpresa de Sebastian). Los peli-plateados los amenazaron que si mencionaban quienes eran, irían de cacería. Eso fue más que suficiente para espantarlos.

Ahora estaban caminando de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive.

Reprimió otro gruñido.

Miro a sus hijos que estaban dormidos en sus brazos. Sebastian le dijo que ellos se transformaron en grandes perros para alcanzar al vehículo que tenía a un francotirador y dejaron inconsciente los guardias de esa residencia cuando llegaron ahí, sin duda estaban exhaustos.

Aun le dolía sus extremidades y su cabeza por los golpes que recibió. Tendría que usar mucho de su reiki para curarse, sin olvidar el yoki que usaron los albinos al atacar a esos hombres, lo que significaba que tenían que estar aún más tiempo con el Conde.

– Hn

Miro a los peli-plateados que se acurrucaron más cerca de ella y sonrió. Son iguales a su padre, no descansaran hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Solo que, en cuanto vio esto se aseguró de remarcar que nada de hacer trampa o herir a alguien, a menos que sea de vida o muerte.

– ¿Estas segura que no necesita ayuda Señorita Higurashi?

– Ya te dije las otras quince veces que no – miro a Ciel en sus brazos – Además, tienes las manos ocupadas con Phantomhive-sama de todos modos

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión vieron a la servidumbre hacer, a su parecer, palillos y recordó los utensilios de cocina clavados en varios de los guardias.

Fue en ese momento en que Finny se dio cuenta de su presencia y al ver sus caras de sorpresa y luego de preocupación sabía que esto solo fue el comienzo de muchos problemas que están por venir.

* * *

 **(1) Karasupetto: Cuervo mascota**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no puedo prometer que actualizare pronto, las vacaciones de invierno se acercan y mis clases se están volviendo un poco más intensas, pero si les puedo prometer que no dejare esta historia en el olvido. Es todo por ahora, y les deseo a todos ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! ... Un poco adelantado lo se, pero tuve un presentimiento xD**


	6. Entrenamiento

**Hola a todos ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron? Heehee, gomen, gomen, pero mi ausencia, seré breve porque estoy segura de que quieren saber que pasara en este capitulo, bueno el aviso que daré estará al final del capitulo**

 _Cursiva: Recuerdos, pensamientos y sonidos._

 **Advertencia:** falta de ortografía

 **¡Que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

 **Entrenamiento**

Ciel miro a su mayordomo que estaba a unos metros de distancia de su escritorio.

Había transcurrido casi dos semanas tras el secuestro de Ciel y Kagome. Para la suerte de Ciel la pequeña familia Higurashi no iba a intentar nada precipitado en el futuro cercano. La misma Kagome le confirmo que debían recuperar la fuerza que perdieron y de las heridas que sufrió por culpa de Azurro.

Sin embargo, seguiría al pendiente de ellos. Quería preguntarle respecto a esa perla que colgaba de su cuello y la mantenía oculta. Pero sabía que eso sería pedir demasiado.

– ¿Y bien? – Ciel miro a su mayordomo – ¿Qué descubriste en ese rollo?

Sebastian sonrió.

.

Yuki estaba mirando su cuaderno de dibujos y suspiro.

Estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol en el jardín del Conde. Tiempo después de haber recuperado a su madre y a Ciel, les dieron un poco más de libertad luego de que su madre hablara con el Conde. No demasiada, pero lo suficiente como para que ese karasupetto no esté respirando sobre sus hombros como antes.

Ellos decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo para seguir buscando una salida e idear un plan mientras recuperaban energía.

A ella y a su hermano les tomo casi tres días en reponer sus yokis. Usaron casi toda su energía tanto en sus ataques en su forma humana como bestial. Aunque su tío Inuyasha les haya ayudado en controlarla, no es suficiente. Aun necesitaban más adiestramiento para evitar salirse de control y herir a alguien o peor, a su madre.

– ¿En qué piensas Señorita Yuki?

Parpadeo al escuchar la voz de alguien y al mirar abajo vio a Finny a un metro de distancia que cargaba con facilidad tres sacos.

– Hola Finny, solo pensaba en ciertas cosas – le sonrió – Nada importante

Finny la observo saltar de la rama y aterrizar con elegancia en él piso. Las primeras veces que vio esto se horrorizo al ver a los gemelos sobre un árbol y aún más cuando los vio saltar. Pero conforme pasaron los días se volvió algo normal, al igual que para la demás servidumbre, excepto para Sebastian y Ciel que consideraban de mal gusto que una Dama y un Joven se suban a los árboles.

Cada vez que los veía sobre las ramas los notaba un poco más tranquilos… tal vez demasiado, le toco unas cuatro veces encontrarlos dormidos.

– ¿Qué es eso que llevas? – miro con interés las bolsas.

– Son sacos de harina para el Joven Amo para que el Señor Sebastian pueda preparar la cena

La albina miro con ligero desaire al rubio.

– Ya veo

– Ah, lo olvidaba – miro a la albina – El Señor Sebastian me encargo que te dijera que buscaras a tu hermano porque quiere hablar con ustedes y su madre

La peli-plateada parpadeo ante ese dato, pero asintió.

.

Ciel miro los papeles que estaba en sus manos sin mirarlos realmente. Su mente estaba repasando lo que su mayordomo le dijo esta mañana.

.

 _Flashback_

– _Solo lo básico Joven Amo – miro el pergamino – Sin embargo, también identifica que clase de demonio son_

– _¿Y? ¿Qué estas esperando? – tomo un sorbo de su té._

 _Luego de ser rescatados, le explico a Sebastian lo que sucedió y el porque Kagome estaba tan lastimada. Al ver la extraña mirada que le dio Sebastian en cuanto describió la perla supo que él tampoco había escuchado de una joya igual._

 _Más tarde le encargaría de que buscara alguna pista sobre esa perla._

– _Bocchan, lo que encontré en el pergamino me confirma que los niños de la Señorita Higurashi no son como yo, ellos son demonios terrenales_

– _¿Qué distinción ahí entre tu clase y la de ellos?_

– _Que son el tipo más peligroso que ahí, lo único que comparto con ellos es que puedo cambiar de forma, pero ellos tienen muchos tipos de ataques y defensas, algunos incluso llegan a crear ilusiones – el mayordomo frunció el ceño – La desventaja es en que pueden morir por armas humanas, sagradas y_ _demoníacas_

 _Ciel asiente._

– _¿Y de que raza son?_

 _Sebastian miro la escritura._

– _Su raza se les conoce como Inuyokai, o perro demonio_

– _¿Inuyokai?_

– _Son una de las razas de demonios más fuertes que existe, aqui dice que son muy afectuosos con sus cachorros y sus compañeros, se vuelven muy peligrosos cuando estos están en peligro o se sienten amenazados, y por lo general se rigen por una pareja alfa – entrecerró los ojos – Y a juzgar por la pelea que dieron con los hombres de Azurro, no solo son yokais, son Daiyokais_

– _¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

– _Que los Daiyokai son demonios más fuertes e inteligentes que los comunes. Pueden tener una vida incluso más larga que la de un demonio normal, sin embargo, es variada su forma y tamaño como el de uno corriente – recordó el combate de Yuki y Takashi – También mantienen la calma incluso cuando su vida está en peligro… algunos lo toman como un juego_

– _¿Qué más?_

– _Que, aunque tomen forma humana en algunos sus características antinaturales son muy notorias como en el caso de la Señorita Yuki y el Joven Takashi_

– _¿Cómo sus cabellos y ojos?_

 _Sebastian asintió._

– _También por sus garras, orejas y colmillos, esas son las características comunes que posee un Daiyokai – dejo el pergamino aun lado – Sin embargo, otra cosa que los distingue de uno común es en que tienen más control sobre su bestia interna_

– _¿Bestia interna? – Ciel dejo la taza a un lado._

– _Es el "otro ser" que poseen, es su lado más bestial que solo está regida por el puro instinto. Es casi o imposible de detener una vez que sale, depende de que tan fuerte sea – medito por un momento – En medio de mi investigación me encontré con una murciélago yokai y me dijo que se nace con este lado salvaje pero permanece "dormido" hasta que cumplen el primer siglo, y cuando despiertan luchan con su lado racional por tener el control_

 _A Ciel no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Sin embargo, por lo que le comento su mayordomo, parecía que los gemelos tenían control de ellos hasta cierto punto._

– _¿Ahí un momento en que no pueden controlarlo?_

– _Cuando son invadidos por una gran ira, celos o cuando están en celo – sonrió al ver a su amo tensarse por ese último – Pero, cuando la ocasión lo requiere, lo dejan libre_

 _Una gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla. No quería imaginarse que problemas iban a haber una vez que fueran adolescentes. Iba a responderle, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo._

– _Si les toma tanto tiempo en que ese "otro ser" despierte ¿Por qué los de Yuki y Takashi despertaron mucho antes?_

 _No le gustaba la seriedad en la cara de Sebastian._

– _Ella me dijo que solo se puede despertar antes si es realmente fuerte, y el único caso que se conoce que un yokai pudo despertarlo y controlarlo medio siglo antes está desaparecido_

– _¿Cómo que desaparecido? – Ciel enarco una ceja._

– _La mujer yokai me dijo que hace casi dos siglos hubo una guerra de yokais contra humanos causando casi la erradicación total de la especie – se froto el mentón – Había escuchado rumores al respecto, no lo creí posible hasta que ella me lo dijo, y eso explica porque era muuuy raro encontrar esa clase de demonios hoy en día, pero era de esperarse, ellos se confiaron e hicieron enemigos_

– _¿Qué más te dijo?_

– _Cuando le dije que encontré a dos cachorros Inuyokai y su lado bestial estaba despierto pareció… entrar en shock por un momento – sudo un poco – Pero luego de recuperarse me explico que si su bestia interna estaba despierta a tan corta edad significa que estarán muy por encima a la generación anterior, y parecía estar alegre cuando supo de ellos, me comento que los Inuyokai están ya casi extintos, y solo hay tres ejemplares… – pensó por un momento – Luego dijo que sería solo uno si no se cuenta con el que despareció y el otro por ser descendiente de un hanyo Inuyokai_

– _¿Hanyo?_

– _Son seres mitad demonio y mitad humano, es difícil que uno sobreviva por mucho tiempo porque son odiados por su lado humano y demonio_

– _Quieres decir…_

– _Si, son perseguidos por los dos lados y los demonios los consideran aún más inferiores que los humanos, es muy difícil que estos seres encuentren un lugar al cual llamar hogar – el mayordomo frunció el ceño – Sin embargo… – Ciel lo miro – Me sigo preguntando porque la Señorita Yuki y el Joven Takashi son demonios completos y no hanyo… tal vez tenga que ver con su madre, no estoy muy seguro – se preguntó en voz alta._

– _¿Y no le preguntaste?_

– _Lo hice_

 _Ciel enarco una ceja._

– _¿Y?_

 _Sebastian le dio una mirada en blanco._

– _Se río de mi y dijo que era lo más estúpido que había escuchado_

 _Ciel absorbió la información que le daba su mayordomo. Luego recordó los ojos rojos que vio en los gemelos y los nombres que uso Kagome._

– _Hakai y Sairento – Ciel frunció el ceño._

– _Destrucción y silencio_

– _¿Qué? – Ciel miro confundido a su sirviente._

– _Hakai significa destrucción y Sairento silencio – sonrió._

 _Ciel lo miro con molestia, antes de mirarlo interrogante._

– _¿Qué tanta destrucción pueden causar?_

– _En el nivel que están les tomaría al menos un día para acabar con un lugar tan grande como Londres – sonrió al ver el ojo de su amo ensancharse – Pero si llegan a la edad adulta, acabar con una ciudad les tomaría solo un parpadeo_

 _Ciel sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla. El sabía de lo que son capaces por no controlarse, pero no a que escala. Y al saber que siendo cachorros no es nada comparado a cuando sean adultos sintió un muy, muy leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sin embargo, había otra pregunta sin resolver…_

– _¿Sabes que significan esas marcas que ellos tienen?_

 _Sebastian se froto el labio inferior._

– _He visto a algunos demonios con marcas en la cara o en otra parte de su cuerpo a lo largo de mi vida y casi siempre significa que pertenecen a un linaje de alto calibre – entrecerró un poco los ojos – Se les podría considerar incluso de la realeza_

 _Los ojos de Ciel se ensancharon por ese dato._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

Ciel dejo los papeles y se froto las cienes ante la inminente migraña que iba a tener.

– Ya no podemos echarnos para atrás

Dijo para nadie en particular.

.

– ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí Karasupetto? – Takashi escupió su nombre como si fuera veneno.

Luego de que Yuki reuniera a su hermano y a su madre, Sebastian apareció y los llevo al bosque. Los albinos, la miko y el demonio estaban en un área del bosque carente de árboles y apartado de la mansión del Conde.

– Takashi no seas grosero con el Señor Sebastian – Kagome lo reprendió ganando un resoplido de este. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo tensa al estar en un lugar tan apartado y sin testigos. Sus heridas ya casi desaparecen y su reiki esta completamente recuperado. Lo mismo con el yoki de sus hijos. Pero… incluso aunque estén recuperados, no es suficiente para poder enfrentarse directamente al demonio que tienen enfrente.

– Por favor, llámeme solo Sebastian Señorita Higurashi – pidió el sirviente y miro fijamente a los tres – Señorita Higurashi, la razón por la que los traje a este lugar es en que aquí les daré el adiestramiento que necesitan tus hijos sobre sus poderes

Kagome parpadeo dos veces al procesar las palabras que dijo el mayordomo. Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Es simple – Sebastian sonrió – El Joven Amo me ordeno que entrene personalmente al Joven Takashi y a la Señorita Yuki

La miko lo miro con desconfianza.

– ¿Cuál es el truco?

La sonrisa de Sebastian vacilo un poco.

– Le aseguro que no se trata de ninguna treta Señorita Kagome

Ella siguió sin creerle y puso sus manos en su cintura.

– Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– ¿Qué quiere decir Señorita Higurashi?

– ¿Por qué Phantomhive-sama te ordenaría algo así?

– Cuando le conté al Joven Amo lo que paso en la mansión de Azurro le preocupa un poco que sus hijos puedan salirse de control

– Oye, podemos dominar nuestra fuerza – Yuki se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Pero no lo suficiente Señorita Yuki – respondió – ¿Olvido el accidental latigazo hacia el Joven Takashi? – se sintió un poco satisfecho al verla tensarse – Lo que observe en la mansión de Azurro me demostró que aun les falta experiencia

Ante sus palabras ellos no dijeron nada, pero Kagome lo miro con desconfianza, Yuki inflo sus mejillas y Takashi solo aparto la mirada.

Sebastian miro a la joven madre en su lucha interna. Imperceptiblemente su sonrisa se hizo un poco mas grande. Por la expresión que estaba haciendo iba a ceder en cualquier momento. Su predicción se cumplió al verla suspirar en derrota.

– ¿Crees poder ayudarlos? – cuestiono la oji-azul.

– Por supuesto – le aseguro.

– ¿Cómo? Tu habías admitido que no reconocías de que clase son

– Eso es verdad, hasta hace poco tiempo – Kagome se tensó ante sus palabras – Pero aunque seamos de diferente categoría, somos de la misma raza y, ¿Que mejor manera de entrenar a un demonio, que otro demonio?

Ella dudo por un momento. Miro a sus niños que no parecían más tranquilos que ella. Sin embargo, Kagome no podía negar la verdad de sus palabras. Aunque haya recibido ayuda de Inuyasha y puedan controlar sus bestias internas y sus poderes hasta cierto punto, no es lo mismo a que un demonio completo entrene a dos puras sangres.

Ella sabe muy bien que llegará un momento en que no sabrá qué hacer en cuanto se salgan de control y tendría que recurrir a _él_.

–… Lo permitiré

Los ojos de Yuki y Takashi se ensancharon. La sonrisa del demonio se hizo un poco más grande.

– Pero…

La sonrisa de Sebastian vacilo.

– _Siempre hay un pero_ – pensó con amargura.

– Quiero estar presente cuando le des sus lecciones y ver si realmente lo lograras – le dio una mirada retadora – No creíste que te dejaría solo con ellos ¿Verdad?

Él suspiro internamente. Claro que ella se negaría a dejar a los gemelos fuera de su vista. Tendría que hablar con su Amo sobre esto.

– Por supuesto Señorita Higurashi, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no puedo hacer eso? Tenga por seguro que lograre que ellos dominen a la perfección todas sus habilidades

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo lograras?

Sebastian le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

– Porque soy un demonio de mayordomo

.

Han transcurrido casi tres semanas desde que comenzó el adiestramiento de los gemelos.

Luego de que les dijera la orden del Conde, cada mañana, después de alistar a Ciel (y entregarle su horario del día) los despertaba y preparaba su desayuno (para disgusto de los gemelos) y los llevaba al área de entrenamiento en donde podían practicar lejos de los ojos de la gente.

El desaparecía de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces era porque Ciel quería algo o arreglar el desastre de la demás servidumbre.

Si Kagome tuviera una palabra para describir el entrenamiento de los niños, seria…

Sádico.

Esa es la única palabra que le viene a la mente al ver el riguroso entrenamiento de Sebastian en sus retoños. Ella a veces quería intervenir al ver exhaustos a los peli-plateados, pero con solo una de las miradas del sirviente la hacia detenerse. Sabe muy bien lo que significa esa mirada, la mostraba Kaede cada vez que Inuyasha interrumpía su entrenamiento por algo estúpido.

Reprimió un escalofrió al recordar los primeros días del entrenamiento. Solo una de sus miradas hicieron que los gemelos lo escucharan cuando estos se negaron a acatar sus órdenes. Esos semblantes son más peligrosos de lo que uno puede llegar a imaginar.

Sin embargo, al igual que él, tiene excepciones para estar presente en vigilar a sus niños en el entrenamiento.

 _Tock tock_

– Adelante

Como ahora.

Cuando estaba por ir al campo de entrenamiento Sebastian apareció diciendo que el Conde quería hablar con ella en su oficina. Esperaba que fuera importante y no uno de sus inútiles intentos de sacarle información.

Al entrar a la oficina y ver al Conde, todo se detuvo por un momento…

En el escritorio del Conde estaban las mochilas de los gemelos y con todas sus pertenencias afuera. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que en las manos del Conde estaba la consola de videojuegos de Yuki.

Justo en ese momento sintió que se convertía en piedra.

– _¡Le ordene claramente que no lo trajera!_ – pensó frenéticamente mientras veía a Ciel curiosear dicho aparato. Internamente agradeció que al menos Takashi si la escucho y no trajo el suyo.

Ciel por otro lado apenas le prestaba atención a la joven madre. Su atención estaba centrada en el extraño aparato azul-morado en sus manos.

Sebastian le había comentado hace tiempo sobre las mochilas de los niños luego de la visita inesperada de Lizzie. Sin embargo, no pudo ordenarle que investigara su contenido con la familia Higurashi cerca y menos aún por el secuestro y el daño que recibió la madre. Luego de que se recuperaran de sus heridas le ordeno que los entrenara en el bosque por dos principales razones.

La primera, es en que cuando lo llame aprovechar que la familia este lejos para buscar y descubrir el contenido de las mochilas de los albinos.

Tuvo que esperar un tiempo para ordenarle que buscara sus bolsas porque sería un poco sospechoso que Sebastian desapareciera en los primeros días de entrenamiento, aun con los desastres de su servidumbre.

Y la segunda, es en que no quiere arriesgarse en tener cerca a criaturas que no saben manejar sus poderes.

Sabe muy bien que esa última es de doble filo. Pero por lo que ha visto y confirmado Sebastian, mientras Kagome este a salvo, no ahí riesgo de que ataquen… por ahora.

– Un aparato muy interesante – sus ojos miraron a la asiática – ¿No lo cree?

Rápidamente se recupero de su conmoción y reprimiendo su ira se acomodo en frente de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

– Es de muy mal gusto husmear las cosas de sus invitados, Phantomhive-sama

El Conde volvió a mirar el aparato en sus manos.

– No, si ocultan muchos secretos

Ella frunció el ceño.

– Si esta es otra de tus estrategias para conseguir respuestas, sabes que no te las daré – miro la consola – Y eso que tienes en tus manos es un juguete

– Nunca e visto un juguete así – miro a la miko – ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no es peligroso?

– Lo único peligroso de esa cosa es que te distrae de tus tareas – dijo dándole una mirada en blanco.

Miro nuevamente el dispositivo. Era pequeño y tenia una especie de ventana negra y a lado de esta había varios botones.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos.

– _Si es un juguete, no es muy interesante_ – pensó al no encontrar nada llamativo más que su diseño compacto.

Kagome, aunque se muestre molesta por fuera, por dentro estaba entrando en pánico. Debió revisar la mochila de Yuki antes de que pasaran por el pozo. Que haya encontrado esa consola solo da más motivos para sospechar de ellos y reduciendo sus posibilidades de escape. Suspiro internamente al saber lo que tenía que hacer.

– Phantomhive-sama, le pediré lo más cortes posible que me devuelva las pertenencias de mis hijos y no las vuelva a tocar…

– ¿Y porque debería escucharte? – dijo con altivez – Después de todo solo eres mi _invitada_

Ella dudo por un momento sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

– Si lo hace yo… – vacilo – Si no lo vuelve a hacer, yo en cambio… – se detuvo y miro el suelo tratando de continuar con su oración.

Ciel la miro con interés y una sonrisa lentamente se formó en sus labios.

.

– Estoy muy cansado – se quejó suavemente Takashi.

– Hasta el cabello me duele – lamento Yuki mientras seguía de cerca a su hermano.

– Deberían sentirse afortunados – dijo Sebastian mientras los guiaba de regreso a la mansión – No todos los demonios a su edad tienen el nivel de progreso que poseen

– Eso no significa que nos guste Karasupetto –se quejó Yuki entre dientes – Solo quiero bañarme y dormir un poco

– Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Aneki

Sebastian sonrió al ver a la niña tensarse como si hubiera sido apuñalada.

– _Parece que no le gusta que le recuerden que es la hermana mayor_ – pensó con diversión.

Estas tres semanas de intenso entrenamiento Sebastian se atreve a decir que el progreso de los gemelos es abrumadoramente alto. En ese tiempo han podido dominar muy bien su super fuerza y su gran velocidad. También sus habilidades con armas como espadas o lanzas y la resistencia que poseen son muy buenas.

Lo mismo con sus látigos al descubrir que no solo sirven para infligir un daño letal, sino también para atrapar cosas sin dañarlas en el proceso. Y la prueba de ello fue al ver a Yuki a punto de caer en el río y su hermano la alejo usando su látigo.

Y por lo que ha visto ellos complementan la debilidad del otro. Yuki es más rápida que Takashi, pero le falta fuerza. Mientras que Takashi es más fuerte que su hermana, pero no es tan rápido.

Aunque le sorprendió que las estolas que poseían podían ser usadas como armas. Tubo un breve recordatorio de las víctimas de los Daiyokais y noto marcas gruesas en sus cuellos, más no sabía con qué lo hicieron. Creía que fue con sus lazos, pero lo descarto al recordar lo fácil que podían cortar la piel. Solo quedo las boas en sus hombros, pero también lo desecho al creer que no eran lo suficientemente resistentes.

Un terrible error de su parte.

Hace dos semanas sinceramente creía que no eran más que accesorios para mantenerlos calientes hasta que en el entrenamiento piso la boa de Yuki por accidente y esta grito y cayo aturdida al suelo. Kagome le explico (mientras era reprendido por ella) que las boas eran parte de ellos (más no sabía cuál) y era una parte muy sensible.

Tras disculparse con la albina empezaron a practicar con sus estolas. Pronto revelaron que sus mokomokos podían extenderse a largas distancias, y además de estrangular, podían azotar, atrapar y arrojar a sus oponentes, también que podían cargar a alguien con ellas.

Pero lo que más le impresiono fue sus poderes psíquicos. Cuando estaban practicando con espadas, rápidamente le había quitado la espada de las manos a Yuki. Más su victoria fue corta cuando su arma, de la nada volvió a su poder. Takashi pudo usar esa habilidad unos días después.

En los últimos tres días practicaron con sus garras venenosas. Aprendieron que no necesariamente necesitaban golpear a sus oponentes con ellas, sino que también, de sus garras venenosas podían rociar acido que disolvía lo que sea que tocaran.

Sin embargo, aunque ahora sean un poco más fuertes que antes, no son lo suficientemente para hacerle frente. Pero es de esperarse. Son prácticamente bebés a pesar de su apariencia.

– ¡Waaa~! ¡Estoy muy cansada! ¡¿No podemos tener un día libre?! – exclamo mientras extendía los brazos. El Daiyokay menor solo negó con la cabeza.

– Aun les falta refinar sus garras venenosas – dijo el sirviente mientras regresaban a la mansión.

– Pero ya podemos rociar acido con ellas

– Eso no es suficiente, como al Joven Takashi – el mencionado frunció el ceño – Le falto velocidad para apuntar y disparar a sus objetivos, debes ser más rápido a la hora de atacar

Yuki soltó una risita haciendo que el albino le frunciera el ceño.

– Tampoco hoy estuvo muy bien Señorita Yuki – la niña dejo de reírse – Ustedes aún deben medir el tamaño y la cantidad de ácido que desean usar, sobre todo tu Señorita Yuki, no se puede, o más bien no se debe usar toda tu energía en un ataque como ese – la niña se tensó ante sus palabras – También te adelantaste y no esperaste a tu hermano, debes ser paciente y esperar el momento indicado, más si es trabajo en equipo o eso podría matarlos algún día

Yuki gruño ante la verdad de sus palabras mientras que el menor sonrió suavemente. Sin embargo, ella le frunció el ceño al mirar al demonio mayor.

No fue muy distinto a lo que hacía Takashi. Solo que él lo miro con desdén y ella con duda. Su madre no apareció en todo el día y eso los tenía preocupados. Cuando cruzaron por el jardín el gemelo menor rompió el silencio.

– Hey, Karasupetto – Takashi hablo.

El ojo de Sebastian se crispo un poco.

– ¿Si, Joven Takashi?

– ¿En dónde está nuestra Okaa-san?

– Ya se los dije, ella fue a hablar con el Conde

– Si, pero me resulta un poco extraño que esa platica haya durado en todo nuestro entrenamiento – Yuki comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese instante lo comprendió.

– Si les preocupa que Bocchan le haga algo no se preocupen, el no usaría la violencia contra la Señorita Higurashi, él es más como un gatito indefenso, no asusta ni a una pulga – les sonrió – Al igual que ustedes

En cuanto termino de hablar se detuvo al sentir un duro golpe detrás de la cabeza. Miro a sus pies y observo fragmentos de lo que al parecer fue una maceta de barro. Lentamente dio media vuelta y le fulmino con la mirada a los peli-plateados.

Yuki miro sus garras y Takashi miro el suelo. Ellos se negaban a mirar y sucumbir contra su mirada.

El sirviente suspiro y limpio rápidamente el desastre.

– _Sabia que no debía ayudarles con sus poderes psíquicos_ – pensó con frustración mientras abría una de las puertas de la vivienda y los dejaba entrar primero.

Los Daiyokai siguieron a Sebastian que los escoltaba a sus respectivos cuartos. Sin embargo, cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina encontraron a Kagome que estaba siendo acompañada por Bard.

– Okaa-san – Yuki se acercó a ella.

– Yuki, Takashi – les sonrió – Justo iba a buscarlos

Los gemelos se detuvieron. Ellos conocían esa sonrisa. Y solo significaba una cosa.

Estaban en grandes problemas.

Yuki miro a su madre y luego al cocinero que cargaba sus mochilas y sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al pensar en lo que probablemente debió pasar.

Kagome miro a sus hijos tensarse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rubio y supo que debieron adivinar porque estaba molesta.

– Bard, si me permite llevare las cosas de la familia Higurashi – se acercó al cocinero.

– No es justo Sebastian, todo el tiempo estas con la Señorita Kagome – el rubio se quejó mientras (de mala gana) entregaba las pertenencias de los niños – Más aun cuando empezaron estas lecciones al aire libre

– Esa fue la orden del Joven Amo

– Si, pero yo también quiero estar con una hermosa chica como la Señorita Kagome de vez en cuando

Ante eso, la oji-azul se sonrojo un poco mientras apartaba la mirada.

– Estoy seguro que podrán hablar en otro momento – le sonrió mientras se despedía de él.

Dicho esto, Sebastian escolto a la familia Higurashi a sus habitaciones.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decirles que se me dificultara un poco en avanzar porque el próximo semestre comenzare con mi servio social, y eso dificultara aun más actualizar este fic. Solo espero que estas vacaciones pueda al menos publicar un capitulo.**

 **Pero como mencione antes, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar ninguno de mis fics, me demorare, pero no los abandonare.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a: tenshin anime, anixz y a NanamiHades por sus reviews, y tambien a los que marcaron como favorito y a los que siguen este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias chicos, ustedes me impulsan a seguir adelante :')**

 **Los leo luego :)**


End file.
